The Bachelor
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Harry has been having the worst trouble with dating, everyone he has gone out with has only been interested in the fact that he's the hero of the Wizarding World. Fred and George decide to help him out when they come up with a show called the Bachelor. SLASH
1. The Idea

**Don't own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling **

**Summary: Harry has been having the worst trouble with dating, eveyone he has gone out with has only been intrested in the fact that he's the hero of the wizarding world. Fred and George decide to help him out when they come up with a Wiz-Vo show called The Bachelor. **

**I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to try it out. Basically it's the Harry Potter Bachelor. **

**THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH! (If you're wondering why this is in capitals...apparently homophobes have bad eyesight.)**

**BTW Wiz-Vo is T.V. in the wizarding world. **

**Please R&R **

Harry sat down in a huff. He grabbed the cup of coffee Hermione handed him and gulped it down.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other questioningly.

"Bad night?" Ron ventured.

"Oh Merlin, you have no idea!" Harry said running his hand over his face.

"Care to tell us about it?" Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed "It started out alright, actually I thought it was one of the better dates I'd had in a while. He seemed pretty normal. He was funny and good looking; we were getting along just fine but then..." Harry trailed off looking at his hands.

Fred and George had come down stairs and sat down at the table while Harry was talking. They now sat staring at him waiting for him to complete his story.

"Then what mate?" Ron asked

"When he realised I wasn't going to invite him back to my place he invited me to his." Harry groaned out "He was just like everybody else, no he was worse than anyone I had ever gone out with."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Even worse than that guy who had that full body tattoo of you naked on his back?" George asked.

Harry shuddered at the memory "Well that was pretty bad but this was bad in a different kind of way. When I got to his house it was filled with posters and action figures of me and a bunch of other Harry Potter fan crap. The walls were painted red and gold and he actually said to me, 'I wasn't in Gryffindor myself but I thought if this relationship works out, when you move in you will be more comfortable with red and gold.' As if, I wonder what he would think if I told him my favourite colour is Slytherin green."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked "What a weirdo."

"No kidding" Harry said "And that wasn't even the worst part. He invited me into his living room and told me to have a seat on the red couch, then he introduced me to his white owl named Hedwig Junior and brought me a glass of wine that was magically animated to have a moving image of myself chase around a golden snitch on the glass."

"Shit that's creepy" Ron said as Fred and George nodded.

"I know" Harry agreed "But that wasn't even the weirdest part. He left the room to get us some snacks so I looked around a bit and on the mantle above the fireplace..." Harry blushed a bit as the memory flashed in his mind "he had...in a big glass box...a pair of my underwear! Apparently he had bought it off one of my Quidditch teammates."

Hermione gasped in shock.

Ron's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

And the twins both looked unnerved.

"That's it!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air "I'm never dating again! I don't care if I grow old alone, this just isn't worth it."

"Harry don't say that" Hermione said hurriedly "I'm sure you'll find..."

Harry cut her off "Don't Hermione. You know I'm right. No one wants me for me. They want me because I'm the great Harry Potter who killed Lord Voldemort. They want me for my money and fame. I'm sick and tired of it and I just can't do it anymore. I can't put myself out there with hope in my heart just to have it crushed again, stomped on by some crazy Harry Potter fan. I just don't have the energy to do it anymore."

"We hear you mate." George said.

"And you're right you shouldn't have to tire yourself out chasing after idiots." Fred continued.

"It's not fair to you, we understand that." George said looking at Fred who nodded in return. They had a glint in their eyes that Harry didn't like the look of.

"That's why we" Fred said gesturing towards George and himself.

"Have a proposition for you." George finished.

"A proposition?" Harry asked not really sure if he wanted to know their explanation or not.

"Yeah" George said.

"See we've noticed these past few months the dating trouble you've been having and it got us thinking." Fred explained.

"You shouldn't have to put yourself out there, especially to people you barley know and be put in an awkward situation. You should be able to be in an environment where you feel comfortable and you have time to get to know your company. You should be able to get to know someone for a couple of weeks rather than just one night and we know that for you it's hard to do more than one night." George said then looked at his brother.

Fred got the message that they should get to the point, "You see Harry, and we understand if you don't want to do this just hear us out okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

"So we went to one of our friend's at the Ministry, he works in Media and Entertainment division. We asked him about getting our own Wiz-Vo show and he approved our show idea. This was that we have a show where there's one guy, the bachelor, and then like twelve other people, in your case it would be men. Then the bachelor, you, would have like 3 months to get to know them and each week or so you would eliminate one of them until at the end you would have someone you

wanted to spend the rest of your life with." George finished off and looked at Harry nervously.

Harry had his brow furrowed, he was thinking of his summers back when he lived with the Dursleys where his aunt would watch on T.V. a show which he thought was silly that was called the bachelor which was basically what Fred and George had exactly described.

Harry turned and looked at Ron and Hermione, he was thinking that Hermione would be outraged at the idea but she looked thoughtful. Ron wasn't much of a help his face was blank.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked them.

"I think it's worth considering Harry" Hermione said "I mean it is true what you stated about never dating again because it's too stressful, well maybe this would be a good alternative."

Ron shrugged "I'm with Hermione, plus it sounds interesting."

Harry sighed and thought about it some more, after a while he looked over at the twins who were seemingly holding their breaths and asked "What type of blokes would be the contestants?"

"Well we already have a list; there are a lot of different people on it so you would have a variety of people to choose from. From different ages, to ethnic background to just personality. And we already have three people, who by the way have signed a confidentiality agreement that they won't say anything about the programme if it doesn't go to air, who said that they would be willing participants." Fred explained.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"So far there is Oliver Wood, you know he's good looking, likes Quidditch, you guys know each other and get along so it could work out in the end." George said.

"Then we have Lee Jordan who I don't think you knew very well Harry but he was a really good friend of ours, he's funny and he likes Quidditch too. We think you could get along well with him." Fred said with a wink.

"And last we have Roger Davies" George stated.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You know Roger, he was two years older than us, he was in Huffelpuff." Ron piped in.

"Yes I know who he is but he's straight isn't he. He went to the ball fourth year with Fleur." Hermione stated.

"Well we thought he was straight too but apparently he isn't. We wouldn't have thought of him but our friend at the Ministry is a cousin of his and he suggested it, we didn't want to say no in case that ruined the whole show idea and since from what we can remember he wasn't a bad guy we decided why not. Plus if Harry ends up not liking him, he can just get rid of him at the first elimination." Fred said.

"So what do you think?" George asked Harry.

Harry was silent for a moment then he smiled and said "It's worth a try."

"Brilliant!" the twins echoed together.


	2. The Mansion

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**This chapter took sooo long, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Someone mentioned with one of my other stories that I sometimes forget to put periods. It's not that I've forgotten it's just the key on my computer doesn't work very well so I'm sorry if that happens. **

**Just to let you know a lot of men are gay in this story, obviously, it wouldn't have worked if they weren't. **

**More backgrounds on the characters in the story will show up later. **

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he paced back and forth.

"Stop worrying Harry" Hermione who was sitting on the sofa across from him said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I can't believe I let the twins talk me into this." Harry groaned. He was one hour away from meeting the contestants of the bachelor show. The only three people he knew that were going to be there were the ones that the twins had told him about the first day. After that they had insisted that Harry let them pick the other contestants and Harry would get to meet them when they started the show. Harry had protested but everyone, other than him, had agreed that it would be the best for the show.

The show would be held in a mansion just outside of central London that the Ministry had bought just for it.

Harry was at the moment waiting in the lobby of the mansion; Fred and George were supposed to be there soon they were just meeting with the film crew as well as the ministry officials who had approved the show. Once they got here, Ron and Hermione who were waiting with Harry would have to go with Fred and George to a tent, like the ones they had at the Quidditch world cup, which was set up outside the mansion. It was supposed to be the central viewing area where you would be able to find Fred and George who were directing the show. You could also find the ministry officials and anyone else working on the show when they were on break. The tent was under protective charms and no one, except the people who know where it was, would be able to see it.

Once Hermione and Ron left Harry would have to go out to the front of the mansion and wait for the guests who would be arriving individually by an enchanted limo.

Harry was so nervous; he couldn't believe that in about 12 weeks he might have to choose someone to marry. After the last few months he couldn't ever imagine settling down with someone. He wanted a family but the idea was foreign to him.

When he had first realised he was gay he had worried that that would be a problem in having a family until he found out that in the wizarding world it wasn't uncommon or taboo for people to be gay. However after he had defeated Voldemort he had found out that being gay wasn't a problem at all, there were thousands of men lining up who wanted to get in Harry's pants but not for any reason Harry would want to allow anyone in his pants for.

"Harry!" Fred and George both said as they walked into the lobby.

"Tonight is the big night eh mate" George said clapping Harry on the back.

The Ministry officials who were also there came in behind Fred and George. "Well everyone" the first official, a man named Tony Lionel said as he waved his wand. In front of everyone a glass of wine appeared. "I'd like to make a toast to the hope of success tonight for everyone involved and for happiness in the future if this all works out." He finished gesturing towards Harry with a smile.

They all held their glasses up and then sipped them, Harry had to control himself not to gulp it down, he knew it wouldn't have made a very good impression of him.

"Well I think we all better get this show on the road if we don't want to fall behind schedule." The other ministry official stated.

"You're right Amber" Tony said and with another wave of his wand all of the glasses disappeared "You better get outside Harry, your first guest will be arriving soon."

Harry nodded; he gave himself a mental shake and then slowly made his way toward the doors.

"Good luck Harry" Ron said.

Hermione ran over to him "You'll be fine Harry" she said giving him a hug.

Harry was grateful for the support, he felt the tension leave his body; he knew Hermione was right.

Harry walked outside where he stopped dead in his tracks. There were at least five different cameras pointed at him, he felt like he had stepped into one of his nightmares. However since the cameras were magical there were no witches or wizards standing behind them which made him feel somewhat better. Though he knew everyone in the tent could see him right now, without actual people there it wasn't as nerve racking.

Harry walked down the steps and down to the turnabout driveway. He stood and waited, the night was quite and Harry couldn't help but fidget. He raised his arms to his collar to check if his tie was straight. He didn't like wearing a suit it made him feel constricted. He would be relieved when this night was over.

Harry heard the sounds of an engine in the distance and tensed up as he saw head lights appear just beyond the driveway. This was it, the moment they had all been waiting for after months of planning. The show and the beginning of the next 12 weeks of his life was about start. He hoped he had made the right decision.

The black limo pulled up and Harry involuntarily held his breath as the door began to open. He almost sighed in relief when the smiling face of Oliver Wood appeared behind the door. Oliver stood up brushing down the wrinkles of his pants. He smiled at Harry and walked over to him.

"Harry it's great to see you." Oliver said with his bright smile "You look amazing."

Harry smiled back "You too."

"Am I the first to arrive?" Oliver asked.

"Yep" Harry said

"Well I'm sure this will be an interesting few weeks" Oliver said "That is if I make it past the first round that is."

Harry blushed, he wasn't sure why but he also didn't know what to say.

Oliver didn't seem to need an answer, as he gave Harry a knowing look. "I'm glad I was asked to be a participant Harry. I know with me being a couple years older than you we didn't really spend any time together other than on the Quidditch pitch, so I'm happy to have this time to better get to know you..." Oliver leaned in closer "On a more personal level" he whispered.

With that he kissed Harry's cheek and Harry blushed even redder. Then he headed up the walkway towards the house like he had been told to do before he got in the limo.

Harry was a little surprised; he had never known Oliver to be so forward. As he watched Oliver retreat he wondered if everybody else would be like that.

Before Oliver was even in the mansion another limo was already pulling up to take the place of the last one.

Harry took a deep breath; he wasn't as worried anymore though so far things hadn't been too bad.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock when he saw a head of bleach blond hair emerge from the car. He was going to kill Fred and George the next time he saw them.

"Surprised to see me Potter?" the cocky voice of Draco Malfoy said as he moved swiftly toward Harry.

Harry didn't say anything; he couldn't bring himself to talk. Surprised? Yeah he was surprised, how could two, of what he considered his brothers, do this to him? They both knew that Draco was his long time enemy.

"Oh come on" Draco said when he realised Harry wasn't going to say anything "I thought we put all of our history behind us a long time ago?" Draco sighed and looked at his feet, a very uncharacteristic thing for Draco to do and mumbled "I guess not."

Harry took in Draco's stance and the sincerity in his voice. Did Draco really want to put everything behind them? How could Harry tell for sure? But then a little voice whispered in his head 'Why not try it? You've gone with it this far and if you decide later that you can't mend things with Draco you can always eliminate him.'

Draco looked like he didn't know what he should do. It seemed he was pondering whether he should walk past Harry into the mansion or turn around and get back in the limo.

"No you're right Draco" Harry said finally finding his voice "Our past is just that, in the past. I look forward to getting to know you better." Harry then gestured toward the mansion helping Draco make his decision.

Draco smiled and stuck out his hand to Harry, a sigh of a peace offering from him. Harry took his head and shook it with a smile. He then watched a Draco gathered back up his cocky self and walked up to the mansion.

Harry shook his head; seriously what had he gotten himself into?

The next person was even more of a shock then Draco was. When the door opened Victor Krum got out. As Harry looked into one of the cameras near him he wondered if Hermione had known anything of this.

"Hello Harry" Victor said with a slight bow to Harry.

The gesture seemed strange to Harry, the only person who had ever bowed to him before was the Minister after he received his Order of Merlin for defeating Voldemort. He never thought a possible love interest would ever bow to him but he guessed it was just Victor's culture.

Harry just smiled as Victor straightened back up.

"It is good to see you again" Victor said.

"You too" Harry said though Harry wasn't really sure how he felt about Victor Krum being one of his prospects.

Harry talked to Victor for a little but was glad when the Bulgarian finally bowed at Harry again and then went to take his place with Draco and Oliver.

The next limo was there in no time.

At first Harry wasn't positive of who had emerged from the limo and wondered if it was someone he hadn't met before. That was until their eyes locked, Harry could remember those bright brown eyes staring at him from behind his camera with wonder at Harry.

"Colin?" Harry asked.

The young man smiled "Yep it's me."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Colin since the final year when he had been in sixth year. He had really filled out and now had sort of a pretty boy look about him. Harry was intrigued; he just hoped Colin had matured since his years at Hogwarts.

"Wow" Harry said "I haven't seen you in so long. What have you been up to?"

Colin had the cheerful look, he had always had going for him, plastered on his face "I'm a photographer for the ministry."

"That's great" Harry said "I couldn't imagine you doing something without a camera."

"Well it is my specialty." Colin said.

As Colin walked up the steps Harry couldn't help think but that the other man's mood had spread to him. He wasn't feeling as tense as he had been before Colin had gotten there and was glad the twins had decided to include the younger man.

The next limo came seconds after Colin's departure. In it was Lee Jordon; he got out with a giddy expression on his face and walked over to Harry right away, patting him on the back in enthusiasm.

"Harry! How have you been? I think the last time I saw you your arse was falling through the air after you fell off your broom." Lee said his voice loud, to Harry it made him feel like he was back at a Quidditch match with Lee commentating.

"Uh...ha...yeah, I guess that's a probability" Harry said, he instantly disliked Lee.

"Ha you know it" Lee said "You seemed to be always falling off your broom; I've never seen someone with quite so many injuries."

"Well you know that's Quidditch" Harry said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Lee didn't seem to hear it "Well I'm glad I could be here, after Fred and George told me about the show I just knew I had to be on it. I've always been one, who liked the spotlight, I'm sure you know how that is."

Harry grunted his response to that.

Lee didn't seem at all put out by Harry's response, he gave Harry one last smile before he made his way up the steps.

Harry was so glad to be rid of him for the moment; he couldn't see Lee lasting very long in this game.

Harry had only met five people so far and he wasn't sure if he could handle meeting anymore. He wished he could be the one in the tent and Fred or George could be out here meeting people.

However there was nothing he could do about it and the next limo was already pulling up.

When the man emerged from the limo Harry felt his stomach drop.

He would know that shaggy brown hair anywhere.

"Remus?" he just about whispered. There was no way. He knew Fred and George said that there were age differences in the group of men but Remus was his father's age. He thought of him almost like a father. And what would Sirius think, had he known that Remus was coming on the show as one of the contestants.

Remus smiled at him but stayed standing where he was "Harry it's good to see you." The man's kind voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"Remus...why...?" Harry couldn't barley manage to get out.

"I know Harry, you must think this is a little weird but when Fred and George approached me I couldn't say no. I've thought of you as more than just a boy for a long time Harry, I hope you will give me a chance?"

Harry honestly didn't know what to think. He loved Remus but he loved him as someone would love a family member. Whether his love for Remus could go beyond that Harry didn't know.

Finally he smiled at Remus "I guess we will have to see what happens."

Remus let out a deep breath and walked over to Harry giving him a friendly hug. Then he made his way up the steps like all the other contestants had.

Once Remus was gone Harry sighed and shook his head, he didn't think he could share feelings like the ones someone had for a lover with Remus, it was just too weird but he guessed that he would just, as he said to Remus, have to see what happens.

Harry took his eyes away from the mansion and looked at the limo that had just pulled up. The door to the limo opened and a young man, in crisp navy blue wizard robes stepped out. He was a couple inches taller than Harry with short wavy brown hair and shinning blue eyes. He walked over to Harry and smiled. Harry had a feeling he knew the young man but he couldn't put his finger on it.

As he began to speak Harry had a flash of memory.

_Meeting down in the great hall with all of the other Tri-Wizard Champions and their dates as they waited for the first song to begin so they could make their entrance. _

_Harry and Parvarti were the last ones in line. _

_Harry looked longingly upon Cedric and Cho. _

_When he saw Cedric look back he turned away quickly, he didn't want to be caught checking out the Huffelpuff Quidditch Captain. _

_He ran his eyes down the rest of the line and his eyes caught the beautiful blue silk gown Fleur was wearing. Standing beside her in classy robes was her date Roger Davies. _

"Um...Harry..."

Harry snapped his eyes to Roger's. He felt his cheeks turn bright red and Roger chuckled.

"I'm so sorry; I just got caught in a memory that's all." Harry gushed.

"No problem" Roger said "I hope it was a good one?"

Harry nodded though it wasn't the truth "Just thinking of the ball in fourth year."

Roger's smile fell off his face "Oh...you must be wondering about the Fleur thing."

"Well to be honest I did think you were straight when we were going to school, however I also went with Pavarti but here I am now." Harry said.

Roger's smile returned to his face "That's a relief, truth is my friends dared me to ask Fleur, I had no idea she would say yes! I was going to go with my boyfriend at the time but I couldn't just tell Fleur that the only reason I asked her was because of a dare. It would have been mean and not to mention that girl had a real fiery personality."

Harry laughed; he could understand that, seeing as how he saw Fleur and Bill at just about every holiday or special occasion.

Roger smiled once more at Harry and then began walking up the steps.

As Harry waited for the next limo he thought 'maybe just maybe Fred and George didn't do a horrible job at picking people.'

As the next contestant got out of their limo Harry couldn't help but be absolutely shocked and ecstatic at the same time. The gorgeous face and muscled body of Cedric Diggory appeared.

Cedric walked over to Harry and gave him a hug "Harry it's great to see you, especially without the circumstances being in a graveyard fighting for our lives."

Harry laughed "That's so true." After the cup had transported Harry and a half dead Cedric back to Hogwarts Cedric's father had been furious with the school. He pulled Cedric out of his classes and instead got him into a Quidditch school. Harry hadn't seen Cedric after that but they had still remained good friends. They had kept in contact over the years through owl.

"I'm really excited about this show" Cedric said "I decided I needed a little break from professional Quidditch I thought this would be the perfect distraction."

Harry had found out after the Tri-Wizard ball that the only reason Cedric had taken Cho was because he was afraid of telling his friends that he was gay.

"I'm starting to think that this might actually be fun" Harry said, he was so happy; Cedric had just brightened up his night. He was now really looking forward to the show, especially since he had had a crush on Cedric since forth year.

Harry asked Cedric about Ireland's Quidditch team and how he liked it. Cedric had just transferred from England's team and Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about it yet.

Just when the two were really starting to get into it Harry heard a beeping noise and he realised that the next limo was waiting to come in. He blushed "Sorry Cedric, I'll see you later."

Cedric smiled "No problem." He quickly hurried up the steps.

Once he was out of sight the next limo rolled in and out popped...red hair, freckles and a smile so bright it could light up the whole night's sky.

"Charlie?" Harry asked shocked. He knew that the second oldest Weasley son was gay but he had no idea that a Weasley would be in the challenge.

"The one and only" Charlie said cheekily walking over to Harry and ruffling his hair.

Strangely enough Harry didn't feel weird like he had with Remus even though he saw the Weasleys as family. He guessed it was because he didn't really see Charlie as much seeing as how the man lived and worked in Romania. Oh and it could have also been that Charlie was dead sexy. He was toned and muscled and Harry had always loved his blue-gray eyes.

"Wow this night is just full of surprises" Harry said feeling content around Charlie.

Charlie laughed "Good surprises though! As one could only label a surprise such as me!"

Harry laughed and swatted Charlie's shoulder "Don't flatter yourself."

Charlie just smirked and gave Harry a wink. Then he made his way to the house just as the others had done.

When the next contestant stepped out of their limo Harry felt his jaw drop.

"Nev!" he said utterly surprised.

The brown haired boy smiled sheepishly and then laughed. Neville was almost as famous as Harry was, as he was known for killing Voldemort's great snake. Harry hadn't seen his friend in a year, the last Harry had heard was the Neville was studying plants in Asia and was on a breakthrough of a cure for wizard pox. He hadn't known Neville was back. He did however know that Neville was gay.

After the defeat of Voldermort they had a school dance for everyone that had stayed and fought in the battle. It was also in memory of everyone they had lost. Neville had shown up with Seamus and the boys had really shown the school how to get down on the dance floor.

"Neville I didn't know you were back from Asia?" Harry said clasping Neville's hand.

"Yeah, my team and I finished our cure for wizard pox; it will be hitting the shelves in a month." Neville said proudly.

"That's great! It's so great to see you Neville." Harry said.

"You too. Though you have to admit it is under kind of weird circumstances." Neville said.

"Oh definitely." Harry said

"I never thought you would agree to something like this, you always wanted your personal life to be your personal life." Neville said.

"Yeah I know, but I just came to a point in my life that I couldn't take relationships on the outside world and I thought about giving up but then Fred and George suggested this and it might sound crazy but it kind of seems like a light in the dark for me." Harry tried to explain.

"I totally understand" Neville said "I'm glad you're doing this for yourself."

Harry smiled "Thanks Nev."

Neville smiled, patted Harry on the shoulder and made his way to the mansion.

'Only two more people' Harry thought.

The limo pulled up and Blaise Zabini got out, if he had been the first to arrive Harry probably would have had a tantrum and told Fred and George he quit. He and Blaise hated each other maybe even more than he and Draco had. For some reason the two just never got along. Unlike Draco who Harry knew had only hated him because that's what his parents had told him was right, Harry got the impression that Blaise just hated him to hate him. However Harry was in a better mood now and he felt more confident, he would give Blaise a shot just like he was doing for all the other contestants.

The man standing before him had a very stern look on his face and Harry didn't know what to say, just as he was getting up the nerve to voice something, even remotely welcoming Blaise walked right up to Harry. He held out his hand "I hope we can put our differences behind us. I was foolish in my younger days and believed in something that I now know to be wrong. It took me years to understand my actions and live through the consequences but I really believe I can make up for my ways."

Harry was stunned "Wow..." he said, then took Blaise's extended hand and said "I hope we can work it out too."

A small smile crossed Blaise's lips; he nodded and headed up the stairs.

Harry turned back to the driveway; the last limo was slowly pulling up. He felt anticipation that he hadn't felt waiting for anyone else. He had a feeling that Fred and George would have saved something special for last.

The limo stopped and the door slowly opened. Harry saw black robes pool at the ground as two feet found the ground. He could feel all the muscles tense in his body.

Then in one swift motion the figure was out of the car and standing before a very, very, very shocked Harry. He was more shocked than he had been the entire night.

"...Professor S...snape?" Harry asked his voice breaking.

The man walked forward, his robes billowing in that ever familiar motion that was Snape.

"No need to call me Professor anymore Harry, we are no longer in class." Severus said.

When Harry didn't answer Snape chuckled, a deep enriching sound "I can assure the headmaster will not take any points. Please call me Severus."

"Se...Severus" the name felt weird on Harry's tongue "What are you doing here?"

Snape's eyebrow rose "I would have thought you would already know that answer."

"Well yeah...but...but you hate me!" Harry stuttered.

Snape's face turned serious, he walked closer to Harry so that their faces were almost touching and whispered quietly but seriously "I could never hate you Harry Potter. I hope you will come to believe that."

Harry felt shivers run down his spine.

"I..." he didn't know what to say "But you couldn't possibly want..."

Severus cut him off "Oh yes I could definitely...want..." he trailed off.

Harry found himself staring into the dark pools of Severus' eyes.

Severus leaned in close and kissed the side of Harry's mouth gently, he pulled away and brought his hand up, his soft touch caressing the spot he had just kissed.

Then he pulled away all together and began walking up to the mansion.

Harry was left standing there, his mouth tingling and his mind in confusion.

That shouldn't have felt so...like that!


	3. Tell Me About Yourself

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Wow this took me so long! **

**Hope you like it! **

Harry was still standing stock still, watching the spot Severus had just been. He was alone in the cool night air just trying to figure out his confusing thoughts. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of another engine. Harry whipped around to see another limo coming up the driveway.

"What the hell" Harry muttered. There were only supposed to be twelve contestants.

The limo stopped and a pair of women's heels appeared out of the open door. Harry totally forgot about his confusing thoughts and felt joy well in him as Luna, in a sky blue, summery dress stepped out.

"Harry!" Luna squealed giving him a hug "I'm sorry I'm late I had to fly in from Germany because the floo networks are down.

"No worries, I'm glad you're here. How's the work with your father going?"

"It's great; we have a lot of information about blue freckled pixen nargals." Luna said her starry eyed look as always plastered on her face.

"Uh...yeah" Harry said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone through all the people they knew and had tried to decide who would be the best host for the show. They decided that Luna's dreamy way and her likeableness would make her a great host. Hermione had also stated that there should be some sort of female presence in the house. When they had called Luna up to ask her she was excited about the idea and had told them she would love to.

"So what are you doing out here?" Luna asked "Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

"Well I just finished meeting all the contestants and it was...a little overwhelming." Harry said with a sigh.

"Having regrets?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"No" Harry said easily and it surprised him "No, I'm glad I did this. It seems like it will be fun, it's just a lot to take in."

"Well I bet, it's probably not the easiest thing meeting twelve possible future husbands in one night."

Harry shook his head "You have no idea."

They both laughed. Harry smiled and hugged Luna once more "we should get inside; I have to eliminate two people tonight."

Luna nodded and together they made their way up the stairs.

**...**

Harry peeked into the next room; all of the men were lined up waiting for Luna and Harry to make their appearance.

For the thousandth time that night Harry thought 'I can't believe this is happening!'

Harry looked over at Luna, a makeover artist was just finishing off her makeup, when she saw him looking she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry breathed slowly and deeply, no reason to over excite himself he didn't want to start getting sweaty. Luna was to walk out first, say a few words then introduce him and finally let the contestants know that two of them would be going home tonight.

"You ready?" Luna asked quietly after the makeup artist had finished.

"As ready as all ever be" Harry said, apparently it was more nerve racking to be in a room with everyone that it was to meet them individually.

"Let's go then" Luna said. She walked into the adjacent room and Harry could hear her welcome everyone to the Mansion.

He stood silently against a wall and carefully listened to Luna's speech.

"Thank you all for coming. Harry and the officials at Wiz-Vo are happy they could share this experience with you. We have a long twelve weeks ahead of us and with each week it will become a little more a taxing but hopefully the end result will be worth it. So I would now like to welcome the man responsible for all of this..." Luna began to introduce him and Harry had to stop himself from snorting he was no way responsible for all of this, no that acknowledgement belonged to Fred and George who were calming sitting in a tent right now, not about to be introduced to a bunch of men.

Harry felt a prod to the ribs and looked up at the makeup artist; she was waving to the entrance of the other room. Apparently he had missed his cue, just great. He stood up strait and calmly walked into the room, it was a little nerve racking having all eyes on him, it reminded him of how he had felt when his name had been drawn out of the cup in fourth year.

He smiled at his...guests and went to stand beside Luna "Thank you for that lovely introduction Luna and I too would like to welcome you all here tonight." Harry said the overly rehearsed lines easily.

Luna smiled and nodded "Tonight Harry is here to get to know you; you will each be entitled to spend fifteen minutes with Harry and tell him a bit about yourself. Make good impressions because two of you will be going home tonight."

Harry could feel the tension in the room when Luna gave them that bit of information.

"Now" Luna said with a wide smile "Please have a nice night and you may begin to mingle."

All of the men began walking around, no one seemed like they wanted to be the first to approach Harry.

Some waiters carrying drinks appeared and starting offering them to the contestants.

Luna winked and gave him a little nudge to get him moving. Harry's feet felt like they were glued to the floor but finally managed to make his way into the group of people. He had no idea who to pick to talk to first either. So he went with random but comforting at the same time.

Harry stepped up to Neville and began his first conversation of the night.

Neville gave Harry a bright smile, like he knew how Harry was feeling "Why don't we go out and talk by the pool?" he suggested.

Harry was so relieved that Neville had mentioned it; he really didn't want to have a conversation that should probably be private with eleven other people listening. He walked quickly outside with Neville.

"Overwhelmed?" Neville said with a chuckle.

"Oh man you have no idea, its brutal standing up there in front of everyone." Harry said with a sigh as he grabbed a glass of white wine from one of the waiters.

"I'm sure once you get into it everything will become easier." Neville said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." Harry said feeling instantly better and knowing he had made the right choice about picking Neville first. "So Nev, tell me about yourself."

Neville smirked "Well I'm sure you already know a lot about me Harry since we did spend...oh seven years living in the same dorm. Let's see...after I graduated I spent a year apprenticing with Professor Sprout and Madame Promfrey at Hogwarts." Neville began.

Harry smiled; he hadn't known Neville had been an apprentice. "During my second year there, Professor Snape had a difficult, experimental potion he was working on and needed some assistance with what plants would be needed so he asked me for my help. Though I had always been afraid of him I gave it a try and I think it was the best thing I ever did in my life. I was still the bumbling, nervous fool when I started working with Snape but my months with him toughened me out. He was the one who suggested I go abroad with Professor Armand and use my talents to discover new plants, and that's where I've been ever since."

"That's cool Nev, how's your Gran?" Harry asked.

"She's doing surprisingly well for her age, she pushed me to come on this show." Neville explained.

"What you didn't want to be on it in the first place?" Harry said in mock hurt,

Neville laughed and shook his head at Harry's antics "Well I didn't know if it would be weird or not, seeing as we are really good friends."

Harry laughed "That being said I'm glad she pushed you to come, who else would be so comfortable to talk to the first time."

"I'm sure you would have found someone." Neville said taking a few steps away from Harry.

Harry wondered what he was doing until he felt a hand on his shoulder "Mind if I cut in Neville?" Lee said behind Harry.

Harry mouthed 'Don't leave me' dramatically, Neville laughed "Sure mate." He gave Harry a smile and walked off into the house.

Harry took a gulp of his wine and turned around to face Lee. He smiled best he could and waited for Lee to say something.

"You look sexy tonight Harry" Lee said checking him out. Harry almost laughed 'Well I wasn't expecting that' he thought to himself.

"Why don't we sit down?" Lee said moving over to a seating area beside the pool. Harry followed and sat down beside him. He placed his glass of wine on the table beside his seat.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Lee other than your Hogwarts years, do you have any family?"

"Yeah" Lee said excitedly "I have two sisters and I live with my parents."

Harry made a mental note of Lee living with his parents; he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"My youngest sister was so jealous of me tonight when she found out that I was going to be on the show, she doesn't really get that you're gay and all." Lee continued.

'Hmm do I want to be in a relationship with a guy whose little sister wants to get with me even though I'm gay?' Harry thought.

Lee put his hand on Harry's knee and whispered cockily "I bet she'll be a whole lot more jealous later on for other reasons."

Harry felt his face warm, the thought of being with Lee didn't strike well in his gut and he stood up quickly.

Lee looked confused.

"I just thought I might get some water, come inside?" Harry asked.

"Well okay" Lee said standing up.

Harry knew the fifteen minutes weren't up yet but he would rather not talk to Lee anymore.

"So Lee..."Harry said looking for a topic to cover the time "what are you doing with your life right now?"

"Oh well I've moved sort of in-between jobs at the moment, see I was commentator from the world Quidditch leagues but then there was this incident..."

"I remember that" a voice said breaking through Lee's, "didn't you and one of the players get into a fight because you called him a cocky bastard when you thought no one was listening."

Harry and Lee turned to see Draco standing before them. Harry for once was happy to see Draco.

"He had it coming" Lee said annoyed.

Draco almost rolled his eyes "Well Harry, you think I could take up my fifteen minutes of fame with you?"

Lee looked annoyed.

"Yes please" Harry said beyond carrying about hurting Lee's feelings.

Draco smirked and Lee turned around in a huff.

Draco held out a wine glass to Harry, who took it with a smile and sipped the liquid down with a hum of delight "Thank Merlin Draco! I didn't think I could take that any longer!"

Draco smirked again "Well I guess it's a good thing we made a truce less than an hour ago.

Harry blushed "Yeah it was possibly the second greatest thing I've ever done in my life, the first being destroying Voldemort."

Draco genuinely laughed and Harry found he like the sound of it.

"So Draco what have you been up to since we left school?" Harry asked, they were standing just outside the doors to the living room where most of the contestants still were huddled around.

"I work at Gringotts" Draco said.

"Really?" Harry asked "What's that like?"

"It's challenging, seeing as how my supervisor is a temperamental goblin" Draco said with a slight smile "I'm like the face of the bank, it's true that some wizards are still not open to the Goblins and don't want to be served by them because they think they are lower life forms. I'm sure my father, were he still alive would be one of those people, thankfully the war helped me to change that part of my attitude and so did working at the bank. If only those wizards and witches knew that I was trained by the goblins and I'm not allowed to allow a transition without their overview and agreement on the whole thing."

"I never knew wizards had problems with the Goblins." Harry said he was very pleased with what he was learning about Draco.

"Oh yes, it's been going on ever since the starting of Gringotts, Wizards have never approved with the Goblins but it's not up to them since the magics that keep the wizards' money safe belong to the Goblins.

"That's really interesting." Harry said honestly "So you're happy with your life right now?"

"I'm happy with my job, it took me a long time to become settled working there and working my way up, now I'm at a comfortable position but I want to work on having a family."

Harry could see that, it was something he wanted too.

He and Draco shared a moment.

"Well I'm sorry to say I think our fifteen minutes are up, it was nice getting to know you Draco, hell it took us long enough." Harry said.

Draco laughed "Yeah I know but I'm glad we finally did."

Harry walked inside and scouted the room for someone he could easily get alone. Charlie was standing talking to Neville so Harry decided he would make his way over there.

"Hey Charlie" Harry said "You want to have a little one on one?"

"Why of course" Charlie said.

Neville left some parting words to Charlie and walked away.

"So Charlie, I hadn't expected you to come" Harry said.

"Well after Fred and George told me about this I wanted to be a part of it" Charlie said.

"What about Romania and the dragons?" Harry asked.

"I've taken the time off for now, seeing as how I've worked there since I was eighteen they let me have the vacation time." Charlie explained.

"But you plan to go back?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes" Charlie said "I couldn't live anywhere else, Romania is now my home, it's where my work is and hopefully will be where my family is some day."

Harry frowned but covered it up quickly "So if I was to choose you at the end of all this you would want me to come live with you?"

"Oh I like the sound of that" Charlie said with a twinkle in his eyes "Yes, I would insist on it. You would love it there Harry, plenty of fresh outdoors, you could come by and see the dragons I'd teach you about all of them maybe you could even get a job there or you could floo back and forth from England to Romania so you could still work during the day."

Harry stopped paying attention as Charlie rambled on about what he loved about Romania. Harry didn't want to move away from England. It's where his life was, he couldn't just leave that behind.

"Hi ay Harry" Victor's voice broke through Charlie's speech.

They both looked at him "I would like to tell you about myself" Victor said.

Well that was one way to be strait forward.

Harry nodded at Charlie then walked away with Victor. They sat down on a couch in the room. Harry could feel and hear people milling about around them but Victor didn't seem to mind.

"So" Harry said "Do tell."

Victor grinned "You know I am from Bulgaria of course."

Harry nodded.

"I'm still on the Bulgarian Quidditch team but I plan on retiring soon. I have made enough money to do so and I would like to settle down."

Harry thought that sounded reasonable. However after his chat with Charlie needed to know something "Would you want me to come and live with you in Bulgaria?"

Victor thought about it "I would not require it, I'm happy to live anywhere as long as I am with family. Bulgaria, England or even Canada, does not matter to me."

Harry smiled, for a moment he saw himself with Victor while he taught their children to fly, he knew him and the Quidditch star would have a lot in common and probably get along well.

He however needed one more reassurance which he realised he should have asked Draco too. "If we are together will it be weird for you to spend time with Hermione?"

Victor took a moment and then shook his head "No, Hermione and I realised we didn't have anything between us other than friendship, we left on good terms. I would get along with her if I were to spend time with her."

Harry smiled 'check' he said in his head.

Harry noticed Remus making his way over and excused himself.

Remus smiled at Harry "Had enough yet?" he asked.

Harry laughed "It's not that bad but I will be happy when I can crawl into my bed."

Remus gave Harry a knowing smile.

They walked over to the bar and Harry leaned against it while Remus stood in front of him.

"So have you got over the shock of it being me who came out of that limo?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Harry said "Though I have come up with some questions for you."

"Shoot" Remus said giving Harry the go ahead.

"I hope they aren't too personal, you can stop me if they are. I mean I wouldn't normally ask but it's important..." Harry was cut off by Remus.

"Don't worry Harry, I do understand. I'm sure I know what you're going to ask me and believe me when I tell you, you're not the first one to ask."

"Well okay" Harry said "How will everything work with us, with you being a werewolf and all?"

Remus nodded "Well I guess it won't be the most stress free life in the world but it has gotten easier in the last couple of years with the improvements to the wolfsbane potion and all. I still transform on the full moon, I don't think that will ever be changed but it's like I'm in my human mind the entire time, it's just I'm also in wolf form. And I'm tired a few days leading up to the full moon as well as after but once the cycle is complete I'm your same old Remus."

Harry considered this "That doesn't sound bad."

"It really isn't, not compared to how it used to be." Remus said with a sigh.

Harry leaned in closer to Remus and said quietly, because though he felt comfortable saying it to Remus he wasn't sure about everybody else "I want to have maybe two or three kids, will your...disease" Harry felt bad as he said it but he didn't know how us to describe it. He blushed and looked away.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder "its okay Harry."

"Will it affect the children?" Harry whispered.

Remus sighed "It's a well known fact among werewolves that if the werewolf is to be impregnated than its offspring will have the werewolf gene, however if the werewolf impregnates someone else the offspring will not carry the gene and will be fine."

"So you're saying as long as I'm the 'mother' everything will be fine?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Remus said sadly.

Harry caught the sadness in his voice and gave Remus a bright smile "Well lucky for you I'm not adverse to that."

Remus smiled back. "I believe you still have a quite a few people to talk to, I'll leave you to it."

Harry smiled and walked away.

He was going to go outside because he saw Cedric by the pool but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and smiled at Blaise. "I wanted to catch you before you went outside again."

"Well you've got me and my attention is set one you" Harry said.

Blaise smirked. "So what would you like to know about me?"

Harry liked having this option "What is your family like?" he asked.

"Well I have an older sister and a younger brother, my father left us when I was ten and my mother is now sick and weak." Blaise said.

Harry almost cringed 'Well that's sad' he thought.

Blaise seemed to realise he was uncomfortable "Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. My father was a prick, he moved away for another women but my mom stayed strong and took care of us. She's worked all her life and was always my inspiration. I own the 'Whizzhard Books' next to the Wealsey's shop that's I know them and heard of this. My brother, sister and I all take care of our mother, that's why I work so hard and my shop is doing pretty good business. I think it helps that when people's children go into the Weasley's shop their parents come into mine."

"I always like 'Whizzard Books' they always have what I'm looking for, I just didn't know you owned it." Harry said

"Yeah I do" Blaise said proudly "I'm even thinking about starting up a chain of them and putting the next one in Hogsmeade or maybe even go worldwide."

Harry thought about this, he wondered if Blaise would have time for a family if he was set on this business.

Harry wasn't really ready to move on to the next person but that's when Roger came up to him.

"Hey Harry, you mind Blaise?" Roger said.

"No" Blaise said and moved away.

"So Roger, what do you want in the future?" Harry asked.

"Well right now I'm working for Olivander, he's retiring in the next year and leaving the shop up to me." Roger said happily.

Harry was happy for Roger but the thought of not having Olivander there made Harry a little sad.

"He's been teaching me and I think I'll be able to do him proud. So when I have the store I'll be financially set. So when it comes to family I think I'd want to have one child. Preferably a boy."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Only one, how come?"

"Because I had five brothers and sisters and I was the youngest, I wouldn't want to put my children through that, it would be horrible." Roger said

Harry didn't think it would "Not even two?"

"Only if we had a girl first and had to try again for a boy" Roger said "Things would just be too stressful. Plus if we only had one son than I could raise him so that he could take over Olivander's when I retire, though then it might be known as Davies."

Harry didn't want to raise his one and only child to work in the family business, he wanted his kid to decide what they wanted to do on their own. And he didn't want anyone changing the name Olivander's either.

"I would rather it be called Olivander's still, I mean think about it almost everyone knows the name, you would get more business." Harry said.

"Ah good thinking, you have a brain for making money don't you Harry?" Roger said an unsettling glint in his eye.

Harry smiled "Well I think I better go and try to talk to the others"

Harry found Cedric and smiled at his friend "Whoa this night is becoming tiring."

"Hopefully you'll still have the strength to talk to me though" Cedric said.

"I don't know, I think I might skip your fifteen minutes and go take a nap" Harry said with a fake yawn.

"Arse" Cedric said with a playful shove.

"Okay okay" Harry said "Go on give me the 411 about yourself."

Cedric raised his eyebrow at Harry, however being a halfblood he understood what Harry meant.

"Well you already know a lot about me, is there something you want to know?" Cedric asked.

"What do you want in a family?" Harry asked.

"Well for starters I want you" Cedric said playfully and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes and?" Harry asked.

"Spoil sport. Well I'd want maybe two to three kids." Cedric said and he smiled at the thought. "I'd like to live in England, I'll probably stay on the Quidditch team for a few more years but then I'll want to live out the rest of my years with our family. I want to teach our kids how to fly and take them to Quidditch games. I want both genders. A little boy who I can teach to throw a Quaffle and nickname him my little man. A girl to adore and call her my little princess and a husband who will want to spend the rest of his days with me."

"Aw Cedric I didn't know you were such a romantic" Harry teased but the truth was he really didn't know that about Cedric but he like the family Cedric had described, much better than the one Roger had.

Luna popped up to them "Harry it's almost time for you to go and deliberate, you need to hurry up."

"Oh sorry Luna" Harry said sheepishly "I only have three more people, I'll be quick."

Harry moved from Cedric to Colin.

Colin was happy to see Harry come his way.

"So Colin" Harry said "What would you want in a future together."

"Well, I want a regular life." Colin said "I want to have a family in a few years; I'll take some time off at my job at the Daily Prophet to help you raise the kids. I'd want to teach them the art of photography and I'd like them to go to Hogwarts."

As Harry listened to Colin describe the calm, normal life he thought to himself 'We could have that life, our kids won't have to worry about some dark lord, and it will be a new peaceful generation. This could actually happen!'

Colin was easy to talk to and Harry got a feeling that if he stayed with Colin that's how his life would be. Easy.

Harry walked over to where Oliver stood. He was talking to Cedric about Quidditch. That seemed to be a big topic tonight and Harry began to wonder if he married someone like Oliver, Cedric or Victor if his life would revolve around Quidditch.

"Oliver" Harry said "would you like to talk?"

"Harry I wondered when you were going to come around?" Oliver said with his think brogue that Harry loved so much.

"Have you any plans for what you'd like to do in the future?" Harry asked.

"Oh so many it's hard to count" Oliver said, his smile bright on his face.

"So would you want to have a family?" Harry asked.

"Yes but I think I'd want one a little later on." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We're still young Harry, I don't want to settle down with kids just yet, I want to break free of my Quidditch team and travel around the world for a year or two. We could see many places like the Great Wall of China or the Eiffel Tower in France. Then we could come back to England, or anywhere for that matter and start a family." Oliver said his eyes bright at the thought.

Harry liked that idea, he hadn't thought about traveling before it seemed like it would be fun.

Harry was happy when he walked away from Oliver, maybe his life wouldn't revolve around Quidditch.

Harry looked around, only one more person to go but where was he. Harry realised that somehow he had left Severus for last again.

Harry saw Luna peeking around a corner and went over to her "Have you seen Severus?" he asked "He's the last person I need to talk to."

"I think I saw him go out the back doors a minute ago" Luna said.

"Oh" Harry said "Why would he go out there?"

"I don't know" Luna said "Just hurry and find him, the ministry executives want to go home for the night."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know I think it's stupid too but they are getting rather antsy and it's driving me insane." Luna said.

"Okay I'll be as quick as I can" Harry said, he made his way out of the living room and walked around to the back doors. He saw Severus standing outside.

Harry went and opened the doors; he walked up to Severus and cleared his throat. "Uh Severus...what are you doing out here?"

Severus turned around he had a sad smile on his face "oh sorry" he said "I had gone to the bathroom and was on my way back when I saw the lovely rose garden out here and thought I'd come take a look at it."

"Oh" Harry said "Well it's your turn for us to have our fifteen minute chat, seeing as how you're the last person.

Severus nodded but didn't say anything.

"So..." Harry said "What would you like out life to entail if we had a life together."

Severus was thoughtful, like he hadn't had the whole night to think already.

"As you know I'm still a Professor at Hogwarts so I would still want to work there." Severus said looking to Harry to see if he objected. No one else had done that to Harry tonight, they had all just assumed, like Charlie and Roger, that he would be okay with it.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." Harry said truthfully.

"I'd want us to live together, whether that be in my rooms at Hogwarts or in a house all our own. Where would you want to live?" Severus continued.

" Uh..." so far he had only gotten to the fact he wanted to live in England "Well I would like it to be in England, the flat I have now is too small for a family so somewhere else..." Harry had a place in mind but he didn't want to tell Severus. However as always Severus could read him like a book.

"You have a place in mind?" he said not really as a question but just to prod Harry in the right direction.

"Well I understand if you wouldn't want to but I've always dreamed of getting a place in Grodric's Hallow..." Harry said looking anywhere but Severus.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that." Severus said echoing Harry's earlier reply to the shock of Harry.

"Seeing as how I'm older than most of the other contestants I'd like to start a family earlier rather than later." Severus said.

"Well seeing how I've always wanted a family, starting one soon wouldn't be a bad thing." Harry said.

"I'd want more than one kid" Severus said looking at Harry.

"Good cause that's a must for me, I've always wanted to have like three kids." Harry said.

Severus nodded his head approvingly.

"No matter where we live, I want them to go to Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Couldn't agree with you more on that one" Harry said. He found it weird that he was easily talking to Severus.

"I want to put the past behind us Harry" Severus said seriously, turning and standing right in front of him "I don't want to get into arguments later in life and you throw something at me like how I treated you in school. I'm very sorry for that and I wish I hadn't had to do it."

Harry nodded "I understand that and I wouldn't throw it in your face. The war was a long time ago and I want it to be left in the past too."

Severus smiled "Lastly I want our relationship to be passionate and amazing. I would never tolerate you cheating on me and I would never cheat on you. If you choose me I would give my heart and soul into it. I would truly love you till death do us part and into eternity. "

Harry felt a shiver run through his body "I want that too" he whispered.

"Good" Severus said and he leaned down to kiss Harry.

Harry was in heaven. He wasn't sure how the man did that to him.

Harry pulled away slowly "We better get inside; Luna told me the ministry officials were getting antsy.

Snape rolled his eyes just like Harry had "Of course they are."

They headed inside and Harry couldn't help but be nervous, he had to make a big decision now.


	4. Heartbreaker

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

When Luna saw Harry and Severus return to the living room, she quickly walked to the head of the room and cleared her throat "Gentlemen, if I can get you all to settle down please." She waited till everyone was quiet before she continued; when thirteen attentive eyes were staring up at her she went on "It seems you have all had your fifteen minutes of fame with Harry Potter." Most of the occupants in the room laughed.

Harry who was standing close to Severus noticed that neither he nor Draco, who was standing to Snape's left, did laugh. He wondered if it was a Slytherin thing.

"Harry is now going to go and deliberate, when he comes back two of you will be eliminated." Luna said motioning for Harry to follow her.

Harry walked out of the room by her side, he whispered to her "fifteen minutes of fame, seriously?"

"Sorry Harry, it's what Fred and George told me to say" Luna said apologetically.

Harry was about to go upstairs to his room but he realised he wanted his friends opinions before he chose who to eliminate. He turned to Luna before he went up the steps "Luna, can you go and get Hermione and Ron and tell them to meet me in my room."

Luna nodded and was about to walk away when Harry realised that Luna had good sense and her opinion would be valuable to him. "Luna." She stopped and turned back to him "Please come with them?"

Luna smiled and nodded.

Harry went up the stairs and went into his room. He was greeted by his grey and white male Siberian Husky Atka that Harry had refused to come to the mansion without. Atka was his life beyond his work and friends, he was his family and one of his requirements would be, whoever he ended up with would have to get along with his dog.

Harry patted Atka on the head and went to sit on his bed. He sighed; this was going to be a long twelve weeks if they were all as stressful as this one. Atka placed his head on Harry's knee as Harry thought about his evening.

He already had a few people in his mind that he wanted to get rid of but he wanted Ron and Hermione's thoughts, as they were two people Harry planned to have in his life for the rest of his life.

There was a knock on his door "Come in" Harry said and the door opened to reveal Hermione, Ron and Luna behind it.

"Hey guys" he said with a tired smile.

"Hey Harry" Ron said walking in first and sitting next to Harry on the bed. Hermione came in second and sat next to Ron as Luna pulled the door closed behind her and pulled up a chair to sit with the rest of them.

"How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well..." Harry said "That was stressful but I guess it was okay, I mean I think I could possibly fall for some of the guys down there and they don't care for me just because I'm Harry Potter, at least no one does other than Lee Jordan."

"Oh My Gosh I know" Hermione said, irritation dripping from her voice "He came off as such a prick on camera, I can't even imagine what he would be like in person."

"He was bad" Harry said "believe me."

"Fred and George wanted me to tell you that they are sorry" Ron said "They had no idea he was going to be like that, that's not how they remembered him being when he was at Hogwarts."

"Hey its okay" Harry said "That's the good thing about this being an elimination show, he's definitely going home tonight."

Harry smiled and laughed; he felt relieved to have that off his chest and was happy that his friends were with him once again.

"So do you have any idea who else you want to eliminate tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah..." Harry said "But first, what did you think of everyone?"

"Well some of them were a really big shock" Hermione said "Like Malfoy..."

"But he didn't seem so bad" Ron added which surprised Harry.

"You mean if I ended up with him you wouldn't be mad?" Harry asked, that had been one of his worries when he was speaking to Draco and Severus.

"No, as long as you are happy" Ron said "Besides its true what you guys said tonight, the past is in the past and as it turned out Malfoy was on the side of the light so it doesn't matter."

"He really seems to be a changed soul" Luna added dreamily from her chair.

"Okay I'm glad you all approve because he's one of the guys I think I could really like."

"What did you think of Victor?" Harry asked directing his question at Hermione.

Her eyebrows rose "Now that was a shock, I had no idea he was gay!"

Ron and Luna nodded their heads.

"Well other than that what do you think, would you have a problem with him if I were to date him." Harry asked.

"No I wouldn't care Harry! I'd be happy for you, Victor and I don't have any feelings left for each other, we parted on good terms because we realised we weren't right for each other, now that I know he likes guys I can see why."

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't have any feelings for Krum!" Ron yelled.

Harry, Hermione and Luna laughed "That's not what I meant Ron. I was talking about your history with Victor, you two used to hate each other."

"Oh" Ron said sheepishly "No, if he didn't have a problem with me I wouldn't have a problem with him, you don't need to worry about that."

"What did you think of Remus Harry?" Luna asked twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Well I was shocked and worried when I first saw him, I mean he is my Godfather's best friend and he was my teacher, not to mention the age difference so I wasn't sure if I could end up loving him like a husband loves their partner but after I talked to him I thought it might not be as impossible as I first thought." Harry explained his feelings.

"Talking about age difference, I almost had a heart attack when Snape stepped out of the limo" Ron burst out, earning himself a smack from Hermione.

"What?" Ron yelled "You know I'm right, Harry was shocked too, it was written all over his face."

"Ronald" Hermione hissed about to smack him again but Harry interrupted her.

"It's okay Hermione I was shocked, Snape is one of the last people on earth I thought would get out of that limo but...I'm glad he did. We seem to have a lot in common and I think I could see something happening between us." Harry said looking at his three friends to see if they had any objections, no one said anything.

"Okay Harry" Luna said "But who do you plan on eliminating tonight, I think we should hurry, everyone's bound to be anxious."

Harry nodded "Lee is definitely going home but I'm stuck between two people on the second choice."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Roger and uh...Charlie" Harry said quietly worried about Ron's reaction.

After a second Ron seemed to just figure out what Harry had said "Charlie!" he almost yelled "Why would you want to get rid of my brother?"

"It's not that I think he's a bad guy or anything..." Harry said trailing off.

"I'm listening" Ron said looking at Harry with his brows furrowed.

"But I don'twannamovetoRomania!" Harry rushed out.

"What?" Ron said honestly confused.

"I said" Harry tried again "I don't want to move to Romania, I want to stay in England no matter what. I don't want to live in Romania for any reason. My family, you guys are here in England and that is where I want to be."

"Oh..." Ron said "Well I understand that mate, I'm sorry I jumped down your throat, it was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it" Harry said "I'm sure if I had a sister and you were in the same situation as me I would be offended."

Ron smiled and patted Harry on the back as Hermione leaned over and whispered to Luna "Boys?" shaking her head.

Luna chuckled "Why don't you like Roger?" she asked Harry.

"Cause...well he just doesn't want anything that I do. He only wants one child and then he wants to teach that child so that they will run the 'family business' when they grow up. I want my children to make their own decisions" Harry said putting pushing the fact that he wanted more than one child.

"Well Harry" Ron said "If I were you I would send Lee and Roger home and keep Charlie around, then you can talk to Charlie and see if he'll change his mind about moving to Romania and if not eliminate him next week."

"And you wouldn't be mad with that decision?" Harry asked.

"No, I want you to be happy Harry and if Charlie doesn't make you happy that's too bad." Ron said

"Thanks Ron" Harry said standing up "Luna could you go down and say what you need to say? I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure" Luna said walking out the door.

Harry gave Ron and Hermione a hug "Thanks for the help guys. It means a lot."

"No problem, we'll just go back to the tent" Hermione said "See you later heartbreaker." She kissed him on the cheek and then laughed at his shocked face.

Hermione laughed all the way down the stairs.

Harry shook his head once they were gone "heartbreaker" he mutter to himself with a laugh.

Harry patted Atka on the head and went downstairs.

**...**

Harry stood in front of the twelve contestants; his heart was hammering in his chest. This was it his first elimination.

He held ten gold chains that each had a small snitch the fluttered around at the end of them. He would give one to every person who he picked to stay.

Fred had first thought of using roses but the George had suggested that they use something more personal to Harry.

If you wanted the snitch to stop moving all you had to do was tap it with your wand, it said so on the backs'.

Harry had seen his Aunt watching the muggle bachelor once and had remembered that the bachelor would call the person he liked the most first but Harry didn't know who that was yet...or maybe it was that he didn't want to admit it so he decided to call them out randomly.

"Draco" he called happy his voice had stayed firm and not cracked.

Draco smirked and walked up to Harry.

"Will you wear this snitch?" Harry asked like Fred and George had briefed him to do.

"I will" Draco said kissing Harry on the check and walking back to his spot.

"Oliver" Harry called as his second.

Oliver came up and bowed his head so that Harry could place the chain around his neck.

"Will you wear this snitch?"

"I will" Oliver said kissing Harry's check like Draco had done.

They all pretty much went the same way. After Oliver, Harry called Cedric, then Remus, then Neville, then Blaise, then Severus, then Colin, then Victor and finally Charlie."

When Charlie had taken his place again Harry hated to see the looks of anger on Roger and Lee's faces.

"Roger, Lee, will you please step up" Harry asked.

Both men moved closer.

"Lee, I'm sorry but you remind me of all the things I don't want in a partner." Harry explained, he wished he didn't have to do this in front of everyone but that was one of the things he had agreed on when creating the show. "I don't want someone who would refer to me as the boy who lived or treat me any differently that they normally would with a spouse or significant other."

Lee didn't say anything and Harry was glad.

"Roger, I know you are a good guy but we don't want the same things in life. I want to have more than one child and allow my children to make their own decisions. I'm sorry but it would never work out between us."

Roger didn't say anything either but he was looking very stone faced.

"I wish the both of you the very best in your lives." Harry said as a dismissal.

Roger stormed past Harry.

Lee however took his time and right before he was past Harry he whispered "That's fine but if you ever get bored with these pussies give me a call and I'll show you a real time" and with that said he gave Harry's ass a squeeze.

Harry's mouth dropped open and without even thinking he turned and slapped Lee across the face.

There were gasps throughout the room.

Harry horrified that he had done that on camera took a step back as if he had been burned.

Lee looked quite shocked himself, and then with a huff he followed Roger out of the mansion.

Luna looked between Harry and the remaining contestants. "Well congratulations the rest of you. When you head up stairs you will find your belongings in the first door on your left. "Get a good sleep, there will be lots of fun tomorrow."

Luna turned to see if Harry was okay but he was already gone, all Luna saw was a flicker of his robes as he made his way up the stairs.

**... **

**Author's note: **

**You know how on some Bachelor like shows they have challanges that the contestants have to complete in order to win alone time or something special with the Bachleor that's what I'm going to do with this story. I already have one challange for the the next chapter or two. So I was wondering if you guys had any ideas and if you do, feel free to send them to me through Private Message or in a review. I'd really like to know your ideas. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**This chapter was fun to write :) **


	5. Dinner

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for all your great ideas for challenges; I'm definitely going to do something for a family challenge, a pet challenge and possibly a flying challenge. I agree it would be funny to see Snape on a broom. I'm still open to more suggestions; I do after all have to fill 12 weeks of challenges so please tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy! **

Harry sat on his bed; Atka was curled by his side. His hand was still red from where he had slapped Lee. He was angry with himself for losing his control downstairs; he wondered what the other contestants thought of him now. He also knew that as soon as the privacy spells were lifted from Lee in four months there would be an article in all the newspapers about the out of control Harry Potter or some bullshit like it. They only good thing would be that Lee wasn't allowed to say anything until after the airing of the first episode and that would be in sixteen weeks so Harry wouldn't have to deal with it until then.

There was a knock on his door; Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would probably come to see how he was doing.

"Who is it?" He called; he didn't particularly want to see anyone at the moment.

"It's us" Hermione's voice rang out.

Harry sighed and unlocked the door with a swish of his wand.

Ron and Hermione stepped through the door and walked over to him. They both pulled up chairs beside his bed.

"So?" Hermione began.

"So what?" Harry asked avoiding the question.

Hermione rolled her eyes "So...are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Harry said "It's not as if I just slapped a person on camera in front of a group of potential husbands...oh wait, I did."

"Harry" Hermione said using her no-nonsense tone "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah mate" Ron agreed "Besides no one thinks badly of you, that little creep deserved it."

"Yeah right" Harry groaned "How could you be so sure?"

"Cause Hermione and I were in the tent when it happened. The Ministry officials and Fred and George were pissed but not at you mate, they were upset at Lee. I heard one of the officials say as I was leaving the tent 'Good for Mister Potter, I would have knocked that sod off his feet if it was me.' So you see there's no problem." Ron explained.

"And the other contestants, what are they supposed to think of me? Maybe that I'm abusive, going around slapping people." Harry said annoyed.

"Don't be daft Harry" Hermione said angrily "None of them would think that unless they are complete idiots and I think you picked a good group of people to stay."

"Yeah Harry" Ron agreed "Besides would you rather let them think you are some wuss who can't stick up for himself, I think that would be worse."

Harry sighed; he hadn't looked at it like that before "You guys are right, there is no use worrying over it."

"You know we always are" Ron said cockily "You should listen to us more often."

Harry shook his head "whatever."

"You should come down with us to the tent" Ron said "You can check out, on the monitors there, how the contestants are settling in."

"Well" Harry thought for a moment "I was going to take Atka for his walk anyway. Let's go."

Harry stood up and clicked the leash onto Atka's collar and then followed Ron and Hermione out to the tent.

**... **

"Harry!" the twins said in unison.

"We hope" Fred began.

"That you won't stay angry with us" George continued.

"For are lapse of judgement when it came to Lee" Fred finished.

"Hey don't worry about it guys" Harry said "There was no way of knowing he would be a sleaze ball."

"You want to check out the sleeping arrangements the contestants picked?" George asked.

"Yeah sure" Harry said looking around at the noticeably empty tent "Where did the Ministry officials go?"

"They already left" Fred explained "They were itching to get out an hour after the whole thing started."

"Hmm" Harry thought "Didn't like the show?"

"I think they were just tired" Hermione said "They had a long day setting this up."

Harry nodded, that seemed reasonable.

George guided him over to one of the monitors, which showed the contestants' rooms.

Harry had gone over, with Fred and George, the designs of the rooms. They were the size of two Quidditch pitches put together. When you walked in to your right was a door that led to a room which housed five beds. It was a spacious room, so that each contestant had privacy around their bed area but it was much like the dorms at Hogwarts so they still had to be in somewhat close confides. Harry wondered how Remus and Severus would take to that; it had been a long time since they had been in a dorm.

If you walked straight instead of turning right to the first room, you went past the living area that had chessboards, books to read and a comfy place to relax. Past the living area was the kitchen to the right and another set of rooms much like the first ones, also with five beds, to the left. If you kept walking past the kitchen and went down the corridor there you would find two bathrooms with showers included, a sauna room and at the end of the hall there were doors that opened outside to a large porch with a pool.

They were nice rooms altogether and Harry had designed them for comfort. He just hoped that the contestants got along.

Harry watched the monitor and saw that the first room closest to the door Severus, Remus, Draco, Neville and Blaise had taken over it which met that the room closest to the kitchen held Viktor, Charlie, Cedric, Oliver and Colin. He could see that they were good matches and couldn't help think that the second room would be the party room.

It seemed like they were settling in comfortably so Harry was pleased.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I believe we are supposed to be having dinner at some fancy restaurant in central London." Harry said looking at Fred and George for confirmation.

"That's the plan" George said.

"The rest of the day will be a lazy one, contestants will be confine to their rooms until supper, they are allowed to do whatever they please as long as they stay in their rooms." Fred said.

Harry didn't much like the idea of caging them up like animals in a zoo but it was true that they had everything they needed to be comfortable.

"I think I'll take Atka for a walk around the grounds and then I'm going to go to bed." Harry said standing up and walking Atka to the door.

"Alright night Harry" Fred said and everyone else wished him goodnight.

"Night" he said and walked out of the tent.

**...**

Then next day was a boring one for Harry. He helped the twins to finalize plans for that evening and talked with Ron and Hermione for a good part of the day. He played fetch with Atka and checked up on the contestants with the monitor.

They all seemed okay when Harry looked in on them at noon. Oliver, Cedric, Charlie and Viktor were playing some wizard card game that reminded Harry of muggle poker. Severus and Remus were out by the pool chatting. Colin was inside reading a book. Blaise, Draco and Neville were having a discussion on plant ingredients for potions in their room.

Around five pm Harry went upstairs to find something to wear. They were supposed to be leaving at six.

Harry had just put on a black tux with an emerald green tie that brought out his eyes when there was a knock on his door. Harry opened it with a swish of his wand.

Ron walked in and sat down on Harry's bed, he seemed a little jittery.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just wanted to wish you luck for tonight" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron" Harry said with a grin "Now what's really up?"

"Uh what...nothing" Ron said with a shake of his head "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know" Harry said sarcastically "It couldn't be that your more jittery than one of Fred and George's pigmy puffs after they tried to turn it yellow."

"I...it's just...I wanted to ask you something" Ron stuttered.

"Go ahead" Harry said.

"It's...I don't want you to be mad" Ron said looking at his feet.

"Ron" Harry said loudly and it made his friend jump "Have you somehow raised Voldemort from the grave?"

"Uh n...no" Ron said looking at Harry in question.

"Then I doubt I'll have any reason to be mad at you" Harry said.

"Okay well before this whole thing started, before Fred and George broached this idea. I was planning on asking Hermione to marry me." Ron stated.

Harry didn't know what to say, he stood silent for a moment and then clapped Ron on the back "That's great, I've always wondered when you were gonna pop the question, Hermione will be thrilled everyone knows you two are meant to be." Harry exclaimed.

Ron grinned his nervousness seemingly gone.

"Wait" Harry said turning to Ron "Why did you think I would be mad?"

Ron frowned "I just...you know with this whole thing about you finding someone to spend the rest of your life with...I didn't want you to think I was stealing your thunder."

"What?" Harry almost yelled "I would never think that, you guys are my friends I want what is best for you and I'll be happy for you no matter what."

"Thanks Harry" Ron said with a smile.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow because it's the anniversary of the first day we met." Ron explained.

"That's a great idea and it's really romantic." Harry said.

Ron blushed.

"Hem...Harry"

Ron and Harry turned to the door; Luna was standing there looking at them.

"Yes Luna?" Harry asked.

"They are ready for you downstairs" Luna explained.

Harry looked back at Ron and nodded, and then he went to go downstairs. As he was walking he heard Luna say behind him "Good luck Ron."

Harry chuckled, well at least next time they knew to close the door.

**... **

Harry had been pleased when he saw all of the contestants. They had been told to wear muggle suits instead of dress robes because they would be going to an Italian restaurant in muggle London.

Harry thought they all looked pretty good since their bodies weren't hidden by long robes.

They were all now sitting at a long table in a place called Angelo's Bistro. Harry was seated near the middle of the table with Remus to his right and Draco to his left. They were in a back room secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

Conversation at the table was in full swing from talk of Quidditch to the Ministry to potions.

Harry took a sip of wine from his glass and listened into Remus and Severus' conversation. They were talking about new Ministry procedure when it came to werewolves. After the war when Remus and the others would have thought that the Ministry would turn even more against werewolves after they found out Greyback and his followers were in the ranks with the Dark Lord but surprisingly that wasn't what happened. After the war Kingsley was made Minister and he had been supporting the werewolves. Now they were finalizing a law that would hopefully secure wizards and muggles alike from being attacked by werewolves. All werewolves had to register as being such, then on the eve before the full moon an auror would come from the ministry with a medi witch or wizard and they would administer a dose of the wolfsbane potion.

Harry thought it was a good idea, so did Remus however there was some debate from other werewolves who weren't happy having their personal lives invaded.

"So Harry" Draco said drawing Harry attention away from Remus and Severus. "We've all told you about ourselves why don't you tell me about yourself, beyond being the Boy Who Lived that is."

If Draco had said that to him a week ago Harry would have taken it as an insult but now that he was getting to know Draco he saw that the other boy was simply just interested.

"Well I guess you would know that I played Professional Quidditch for the Kenmare Kestrels for my first year after I left Hogwarts. However at my last game with them I was chasing the snitch when I flew into another player. He was a beater and he fell off his broom and did a free fall of fifty feet until he landed on the ground head first. He survived but was told that he had nerve damage and would never be able to play Quidditch again. I was racked with guilt and went through a bad couple of months. My friends were finally able to pull me out of my funk though." As Harry talked he realised that everyone had stopped talking and were listening to him intently.

"I decided that I didn't want to play Quidditch anymore but I wanted to do something to help others. At first I thought to be an auror but then realised I didn't want to fight others for the rest of my life so my interests were turned to healing. I studied hard for three years and graduated from Wizarding University. Then I got a job at St. Mungo's and I've been happy there. A few months ago I realised that my life was complete except for that sad fact that I didn't have the family I had always dreamed of yet and so when Fred and George suggested this idea for a dating show I accepted."

Everyone around the table was nodding their heads. Some looked sympathetic because Harry had quit Quidditch others excited about the fact he wanted to start a family and then Harry's eyes landed on piercing black ones as they seemed to search his soul. He turned away a little unnerved and started talking to Cedric about his own Quidditch team instead.


	6. Puppy Love

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time. But it is honestly the story I have the most trouble writing chapters for. It's not like I don't have any ideas, I have plenty, but it's hard to write ALL of their reactions and I know they are sometimes OOC. But it's one of my fav story ideas that I have and I hope to finish it, even if the chapters do take me a while to update. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry groaned as he felt a wet sensation by his ear, he tried to brush it away but as soon as he moved his hand it began again. "What the hell..." he groaned and sat up in his bed just to see Atka sitting beside him panting, his tongue lolling in and out of his mouth. "Oh gross Atka, we both know where your tongue has been and I don't want it anywhere near my ear" Harry muttered to the husky.

Atka just barked at him, then the dog walked to his food bowl and whined.

"Oh so you want some food?" Harry asked "What time is it anyway?"

Harry cast a temptus charm to check the time.

"Shit" he said jumping up, he was late; he had already slept in fifteen minutes too long.

"I better get going, no doubt Luna will be knocking on my door anytime now" Harry muttered to himself.

So he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

As soon as he was dressed there was a knock on his door. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed, made sure that Atka had food and water and then went to open the door.

"Luna" Harry greeted as the blonde girl smiled at him from the other side of the door.

"Morning Harry" she replied "Are you ready for the start of the challenge toady?"

"Yeah I think so" Harry said "I hope everything goes well, this week's challenge is important to me."

"Well Fred and George said that everything is ready and the contestants are waiting downstairs" Luna told him.

"How long have you been up?" Harry asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"For a few hours, I helped get everything set up" Luna answered.

"Thanks Luna" Harry said, he had told Fred and George that he would wake up early and help with everything but they had insisted that Harry let them handle all that needed to be done.

Harry entered the foyer and took a deep breath "Wish me luck" he said to Luna.

"Oh Harry, you don't need any help" Luna said brushing a bit of lint off of Harry's jacket.

"Thanks" Harry said and turned to walk into the living room where all the contestants were waiting.

Luna walked in after him, coming to stand beside him.

All of the contestants fell silent and watched them.

"Good morning everyone" Luna said "I hope you all had a good sleep you're first night here."

There were murmurs around the room answering in the positive.

Luna just smiled.

Harry looked around the room, some of the contestants looked more tiered than others and Harry had a feeling he knew which of the contestants were morning people and which weren't.

"Today you will all be competing in the first challenge of the show" Luna began and her words certainly got the attention of everyone in the room. "This first challenge will last for the week."

Harry could hear mutters travel around the room at that and watched as some of the contestants fidgeted.

"You will be judged by Harry during the challenge and receive points for your efforts, based on how well you do" Luna explained. "At the end of the week whoever has gained the most points will win a one on one date with Harry. The rest of you will be sharing a group date."

Harry watched as the contestants took in that information, most of them looked nervous.

Luna turned to the entrance of the room and continued her speech "Now without further ado, let us introduce your challenge."

At her words a line of men and women dressed in black and white uniforms, carrying cages, walked into the room and handed a cage to each one of the contestants.

When they had left the room Luna smiled and said "You may open your cages gentlemen."

Harry eagerly watched as the contestants began to open their cages like Luna had told them; he had been excited about this challenge since he had come up with it with Fred and George.

One by one the contestants were shocked as they reached into their cages and pulled out soft bundles of fur.

Each contestant had received a puppy. All were different breeds, chosen randomly.

Luna smirked at Harry before she continued. "You have each received a puppy that you will be expected to name and take care of this week. Now you will each have the morning to get to know your furry friend, you will be responsible for them this week."

Luna began to walk out of the room.

Before Harry followed he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

When everyone was looking at him he stated "After all, you can tell a lot about a man by the way he treats his dog."

Then with one last look at everyone he followed Luna out and they made their way to the tent, where they would be watching how the contestants handled their new challenge.

…

Draco held his puppy at arm's length, admiring the tan and black fur of his German Shepard. "Well this challenge shouldn't be too hard, as I did grow up with dogs."

Remus was looking at his puppy with a confused expression as he tried to figure out the breed. "I think mine is a mutt" he said quietly.

"Well that's fitting" Severus, who was standing beside him, said. Though his comment didn't contain his usual bite.

Remus laughed "Actually he does look a bit like Sirius in dog form."

Snape snorted.

Neville walked over to them carrying a small white Scottish terrier. "Hey," he said "have you guys figured out what you are naming your puppies?"

Remus looked back down at his puppy and said "I'm trying to decide between Sirius junior and shaggy, I think I'm going to go with shaggy."

Neville laughed.

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"I'm calling mine Sherlock" Neville said.

"You mean in reference to that muggle detective?" Draco asked.

"Actually," Neville said "Sherlock was a wizard who decided to live a muggle life."

Draco looked at him skeptically.

"It's true" Remus piped up "Sherlock was a nobody in the Wizarding world so he chose to live his life in the muggle world where to the muggles he was an amazing detective. He was really using magic to solve his cases but the muggles didn't know that and it made him famous."

"Huh," Draco stated "What about his side kick…Weston or something, was he a wizard?"

"Watson, and no," Neville said "he never knew Sherlock was one either. Though it's rumored that Sherlock and Watson were lovers."

"Interesting" Draco said. "So how do you think Harry will be judging us for this challenge?"

"Well" Severus said as he gestured towards Colin who was to the left of them "I'm guessing Harry will award more points if you treat your dog like that…"

Remus, Neville and Draco looked at Colin who had his puppy, which was a tiny white French bulldog, cuddled up against his chest as he petted it gently.

"Rather than that" Severus said gesturing to his right next and the four turned to look at Krum. He was holding his black Newfoundland puppy by the scruff of its neck with a look of distaste on his face.

"What an idiot," Draco said "At least he could pretend to like it."

Severus shook his head as he readjusted his small black Labrador in his arms "He's just making it easier for us to gain Harry's affection."

"So," Neville said "Names?"

Draco looked at his puppy again "I think I'll call mine Apache."

…

Harry walked into the tent right after Luna.

Fred came up to him and patted him on the back "We liked that last line you left them with, when did you think of that?"

Harry laughed "It just sort of came to me as we were leaving."

"Well it was awesome," George said "pure genius."

"So how are they dealing with their new challenge?" Luna asked.

Fred and George both smirked and led Harry and Luna to the monitors "Most of them are taking it rather well."

"But some," Fred said as he pointed to two different monitors "are having some trouble."

Harry looked at the first monitor that Fred had pointed to and saw Krum holding his puppy by the scruff of the neck.

Then he looked into the second one. Charlie was had placed his puppy, a buff colored cocker spaniel, onto the floor and the two were staring at each other like they didn't know what to do with each other.

"You think for a guy who spends all his time with dragons, he would be pleased to have an animal challenge" Ron said coming up behind Harry.

"Well your family has never owned a dog," Harry said with a shrug "Maybe he's afraid of being too rough."

"Maybe," Ron said "They are only eight weeks old."

Hermione came up beside both of them "Blaise looks a little uncomfortable too," she said "though not as bad as Victor or Charlie."

Ron and Harry looked into the next monitor where they could see Blaise standing with his Boxer puppy held away from his body like he didn't want it close to him.

Ron squinted at the monitor "Hey George is there any way to zoom in on this picture?"

George came over and tapped on the monitor with his wand and they were able to see Blaise and his puppy better. "There you go little bro" George said.

Ron looked closely "There!" he said pointing to the screen and both Hermione and Harry leaned forward "His puppy is drooling, that's why he's holding it so far away."

"Well spotted Ron" Hermione said with a smile.

Ron blushed slightly and Harry remembered that today was a big day for Ron.

"Oliver and Cedric look at ease with their puppies" Luna called from across the room where she was looking at a different monitor.

Harry walked over to take a look.

Cedric and Oliver were chatting; their puppies both had fallen asleep in their arms.

Cedric had a very spotty, small Dalmatian while Oliver had a very fluffy, large, blue merle colored Australian Shepard.

"They both seem really natural about it" Luna stated.

"Yeah" Ron said "Maybe they both are used to having dogs."

"Could be" Harry stated.

"Harry," Fred said coming over "We wanted to go over some final plans for the group date tomorrow. Would you like to go over it with us?"

"Yeah sure" Harry said.

"Good," George said "We have our notes right over here." George gestured to a table close to the door and Harry walked over to it.

Before he got to the table Harry noticed Severus on one of the monitors. He had a small smile on his lips as he gently rubbed his puppy behind its ears.

Then Draco walked into the shot to ask Severus a question and the small smile disappeared off the older man's face.

Harry continued to stare for a few seconds before Fred snapped him out of his haze when he called Harry's name.


	7. Fun In The Sun

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I was planning to go to bed but then I got this review from JWOHPfan and I was inspired to continue. **

**So here you go. **

**Enjoy! **

…

"Hey Luna?" Harry called walking out of the tent and catching up to the blonde haired girl who was making her way back to the Mansion.

Harry had just finished up his chat about the next day's group date with Fred and George.

"Yeah Harry?" Luna asked.

"I was just wondering, you're going to tell the contestants about the group dates for the next two days, after lunch right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Luna said.

"Well I was wondering if you needed me there? I'm just going to end up standing on the side not saying anything and I had something I wanted to do."

"Oh okay," Luna replied "No I don't need you to be there."

"Great, thanks Luna" Harry said and moved to run past her.

"Oh Harry?" Luna called after him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked turning back around.

"Wish him luck from me too" Luna said.

Harry smiled and nodded.

…

After Harry went upstairs, he walked past his own bedroom and down the hall to the room beside it. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Um…just a moment," he heard on the other side and then after a few long seconds had passed a frazzled Ron opened the door.

He let out a deep breath when he realized it was Harry.

"Merlin Harry!" he said shaking his head "I thought you were Hermione."

"And that would have been a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron said ushering his best friend inside "I'm trying to get things ready for tonight and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Ah I see," Harry said "where is Hermione anyway?"

"She went back to our apartment to find something nice to wear tonight." Ron explained. "Since it is our anniversary I told her we should go out tonight. She just doesn't know where we are going or what's going to happen."

"And where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking her to Hogwarts," Ron said "to the lake to be precise. That's where she and I finally got together and I already asked McGonagall if it would be okay."

"That sounds great," Harry said "I'm sure Hermione will really like it. She always has been quite the romantic."

"I hope so," Ron said "I'm so nervous right now. I'm pretty sure she will say yes but you…"

Harry cut him off "Ron she's going to say yes. There's no doubt about it."

Ron let out a breath and smiled at Harry "Thanks mate."

"Don't mention it." Harry said "I just wanted to come by and wish you good luck. I know you probably won't be leaving for a little while longer but I didn't want to miss you just in case."

"Well your support is appreciated" Ron said.

"Oh and Luna said to wish you luck also" Harry said.

Ron chuckled.

"I guess I should be going," Harry said "I don't want to distract you."

"Wait Harry," Ron said "You're not a distraction…or at least you'd be a good distraction so my nerves don't get to me. Will you stay?"

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the back "Of course."

…

Harry woke up early the next morning and made his way out to the tent.

Fred and George were already there.

When Fred turned to see him he scowled and Harry wondered what he had done wrong.

"Harry," Fred said sternly "Where were you yesterday when Luna was telling the contestants about the group dates for today and tomorrow?"

"I uh…was with Ron," Harry said "Was that a problem?"

"Yes," George said coming over "This show is about you Harry; you're supposed to be in every shot."

"Sorry," Harry said "I didn't know."

Fred let out a sigh and his face softened "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Harry nodded.

"So how did the contestants take their first night with the puppies?" Harry asked.

"Mostly well," George said "Charlie has even warmed up to his puppy."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Fred said "He even let the little guy sleep with him."

"What about the others?" Harry asked.

"Everyone did well with their puppies. They got up to let their puppies go to the washroom. They comforted them. Fed them. Played with them. The only person who didn't do so well was Krum" Fred explained.

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"When he went to bed last night and the puppy jumped up onto the bed, he pushed it away" George began.

"Then he slept through all of the puppy's whining during the night" Fred continued.

"The puppy got so loud that Cedric actually got up to take it to go to the washroom" George said.

"That's not good" Harry said.

"Well it might just have been that he's a really deep sleeper. I'm sure he would have taken it if he had actually heard it" Fred said.

"Maybe…" Harry said in thought.

"Anyways here's an interesting development" George said and he brought Harry over to one of the monitors.

Harry looked at the screen and gaped.

"Is…is that a sweater?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Fred said "Colin charmed one of his own sweaters to fit Jacque."

"Jacque?" Harry questioned.

"Colin stated that it only fit to have a French name for a French Bulldog" Fred explained.

"He's gotten weirdly attached to him in only one day" George said.

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically looking at the bulldog in his tiny red sweater.

Fred and George both laughed.

"So uh, how did Severus do with his puppy last night?" Harry asked.

Fred and George smirked at each other

"What's this?" George asked in mock surprise "Are you starting to have feelings for your dark, broody, Ex Professor?"

Harry blushed "I was just curious."

"Sure…" Fred said with a wink "Let's see now," he walked over to a monitor where Harry could see Severus. The man was sitting with his puppy on his lap, reading a book. "Last night the Professor went to sleep and let his puppy, who he named Shiloh by the way, sleep at the end of his bed. At three am he got up and took Shiloh to go to the washroom before going back to bed. This morning he fed the puppy and then made breakfast for himself."

Fred then turned to Harry and both twins looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Harry said "Sounds like they had a goodnight then."

The twins smirked and Harry looked away.

…

Harry stood beside Luna as she told the contestants that only five of them would be coming on the day's group date.

Harry didn't know why she was saying it again.

She had already told them yesterday of this but he guessed it was just for effect.

Five of the contestants, randomly chosen of course, would be accompanying Harry to a beach for some fun beach activities. They would be traveling by floo and they were supposed to be leaving in an hour.

At the moment Luna was calling out the names of who would be going.

When she was finished, the five people that she had named would have half an hour to get ready and grab what they needed for the beach. They would then have to meet Harry down in the Library where the floo network was.

They had been told that their puppies would not be coming and they could leave them in their rooms.

The other five contestants were to stay at the Mansion but they had the option to look around the grounds today. Then the next day they would be going on a different group date with Harry. Though they didn't know what it was yet.

Luna had finally called the last name and Harry was happy with the group he would be spending his day with.

The men in the group were Oliver, Colin, Remus, Charlie and Victor.

'It kinda sucks Severus isn't going though,' Harry thought to himself as he watched the contestants hurry upstairs 'I would have liked to see him with his shirt off.' After Harry realized what he had just thought he shook his head. Maybe he was falling for Severus.

…

The group flooed to an Inn that was right across from the beach.

The Ministry had shut down the beach to the public for the day so it wouldn't interfere with the show.

It wasn't a far walk to the beach and soon Harry was laying down his towel on the warm sand.

It was a nice day to spend at the beach. The sun was shining brightly but there was also a gentle breeze.

Harry looked around at the other five men and smiled "Who wants to go swimming?" he asked.

Oliver was the first one to have his shirt pulled off and to run into the water. He pulled Harry with him and the other man barely had time to pull his shirt off before it became soaked. It was a good thing he had worn his trunks or else his pants would have been sticking to him.

Oliver let go of Harry once they were in the water.

Harry looked to shore; the others were taking their time.

His attention was drawn back to Oliver when the man splashed him.

"Hey!" Harry shouted and dove at him.

Oliver laughed and swam away before Harry could grab him.

When Harry came back up to the surface Oliver was floating lazily on his back.

Harry scowled at him; he wasn't going to let Oliver get the best of him. He'd get him back later in the day when he wasn't expecting it.

Harry felt the water splashing against his back and he turned to see Remus coming towards him.

Remus wasn't looking at him and he seemed to be embarrassed about something. Harry swam over to him.

"How do you like the water Remus?" he asked. As he got closer he noticed many painful looking scars crisscrossing Remus' skin and Harry started to think he knew why Remus was uncomfortable.

"It's nice," Remus said quietly.

Harry felt the need to tell Remus not to be worried about his scars but he didn't want to say anything in front of Oliver so Harry splashed Remus and gave him a cheeky grin before he said "I bet you can't catch me!"

Remus gave him a calculating look and Harry knew he was acting like a five year old but he didn't care.

"What?" Harry asked "You're not even gonna try?"

Remus rolled his eyes but then dove for Harry.

Harry swam away from him, out farther into the deep water.

He stopped when he was a good distance away from Oliver. The water was deep; it was up to his chest.

Remus caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder "There," he stated "I caught you."

Harry laughed "So you did."

Remus shook his head "Was there another reason you asked to me chase you or does being in water make you loopy?"

Harry grinned "Actually I wanted to show you something."

"What?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This" Harry said turning around so that his back was to Remus as he pointed at a large scar that went from his shoulder blade down to the waist of his trunks."

"Your scar?" Remus asked unsure.

"Yes my scar," Harry said confidently "do you by any chance know when I got this scar?"

"No" Remus said.

"I got it in the last battle, right before I hit Voldemort with the killing curse. Bellatrix hit me with a curse that left me with this deep cut. I remember it so well because she hit me with it in her anger that was caused by the fact she knew I was going to win. The wound healed but Madame Promfrey couldn't do anything about the scar. At first I was self-conscious about it but then it grew to be a part of me. Now I wear the scar with pride." Harry informed him.

"I see," Remus said "so you're saying I shouldn't be embarrassed about my scars because they are a part of me?"

"Your scars?" Harry said in question "I was talking about my scar; I don't know where you got your scars from?"

Remus laughed and Harry turned around.

However his toe hit a rock as he was turning and he fell forward into Remus' chest.

Remus caught him easily "Careful there."

Harry splayed his hand across Remus' chest, surprised to find that it was firm and muscled, as he looked up at Remus "Uh thanks…" he said.

They stared at each other for a while before Harry heard Oliver and Charlie calling his name.

Harry pulled away from Remus "We uh…better go back."

"Right" Remus said though he didn't look happy about it.

…

They had spent an hour in the water and decided to get out so they could have lunch.

Harry was the last one out of the water. He was planning his attack on Oliver, to get him back for splashing him.

Oliver was just reaching down to grab his towel when Harry sprung out of the water and launched himself on Oliver's back.

Oliver fell forward with the surprise extra weight but he didn't stay down for long.

He wrestled with Harry in the sand and ended up on top of him with Harry's arms pinned above his head. "Well, well, well Harry Potter it would seem as you aren't in as good a shape as you used to be. Had enough?"

Harry struggled for a bit more but it was useless, Oliver had a tight hold of him.

"I thought so," Oliver said, then before letting Harry up he leaned down and kissed the dark hair boy on the lips.

That surprised Harry and he stayed lying in the sand for a while after as Oliver walked away.

When Harry stood up everyone, except for Oliver, was looking at him and he began to blush.

…

Lunch went by quickly and afterwards Colin, Oliver and Remus went to find a restroom.

Harry was left with Victor and Charlie.

Victor was lying down beside Harry, with his eyes closed so Harry turned to Charlie.

"I wanted to talk to you about something you said the other night" Harry said.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"You said that you would only want to live in Romania" Harry began.

"Of course, it's my home" Charlie said.

"But Britain is my home," Harry said "It's where my job is and where my family is, I don't want to leave it."

Charlie frowned at him "But you could always floo back to get to work and I would be your family then."

Harry also frowned "Well you could floo to Romania too if we lived in England."

"I can't do that," Charlie said and anger laced his voice "I'm always on call because of the dragons. I have to be in Romania so that I can get into work quickly if there is an emergency."

Harry felt Victor sitting up beside him but he was too annoyed to care about moving the conversation somewhere else.

"You're a wizard Charlie!" Harry said anger lacing his words "We can get anywhere quickly."

Charlie looked angry too "I'm not going to move from my home."

"Well then what are we going to do? Live in separate houses and floo back and forth during the weekends?" Harry asked.

Harry's eyes went wide when it looked like Charlie was considering the idea.

"Harry" Victor said from beside him and Harry whipped around to look at him.

Victor looked worried for a moment before he said "Why don't we set up a net so we can play some beach volley ball?"

Harry stood up "Sure" he said, he would do anything to get away from Charlie at the moment.

Harry watched as Charlie stood up to and went the other way. Walking down the beach with his shoulders hunched.

"That was uncomfortable" Victor stated and Harry laughed, that was Krum for ya.

Harry and Victor began setting up a net as they waited for the others to return.

"So," Harry said fishing for conversation "what do you think of your puppy."

Victor shrugged "He's okay."

Harry frowned.

Victor continued "In home we never treat dogs as pets. My father say they are working animals. They keep guard of our stores and houses."

'Well that clears some things up' Harry thought to himself.

"Plus puppy is lot of work. It's not something I would invest my time in" Victor finished.

Harry didn't know what to say, he liked Victor but if the Bulgarian didn't like dogs Harry didn't think he could be with him. It was almost as bad as the living situation with Charlie.

Thankfully Harry didn't have to say anything because at that moment Remus, Colin and Oliver came back.

They soon got into a fun game of volleyball.

…

It had been a long day. The group was walking back to the Inn so that they could floo back to the Mansion.

Colin was walking beside Harry.

"I really like this week's challenge" Colin stated with a bright smile.

'I know' Harry felt like saying but decided to go for "That's good" instead.

"Jacque is really smart" Colin continued "I've already started teaching him how to sit."

Harry nodded.

Colin didn't seem to notice Harry's uninterested behaviour.

"I hope you will allow us to keep our puppies after this week is over" Colin stated.

"Hmm…" Harry said, it was something to think about. He was sure it could be arranged.

"I just know that Jacque will get along splendidly with Toto, Munchkin, Rolo, Jesse and Max" Colin said.

Harry stopped in his tracks "Sorry who?" he asked.

"Oh right" Colin said "I totally forgot you wouldn't know who I was talking about. They are the dogs that I own. I have my younger brother watching them right now. It was hard to leave them since I know Dennis doesn't know how to take care of them the way they're used to. Rolo is a Jack Russell, Max is a Pomeranian, and he just loves it when you scratch his bell…"

Harry tuned out. He could just imagine Atka towering over all of Colin's miniature dogs wearing sweater vests and he shivered.


	8. Tango

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**I hope you all like the chapter, I know that a few of the characters are OOC during the second group date but I had trouble coming up with what they should say. Anyways I'm pleased that I finally finished and I've already started on the next chapter, my hope is that it will be up within the next week or so. **

**Enjoy! **

…

"How was your first group date?" Fred and George asked Harry as he walked into the tent.

"Good but stressful" Harry admitted.

"It looked like you were having a hard day," George said "especially after your fight with Charlie."

Harry shrugged, he felt weird discussing it with Fred and George since they were Charlie's brothers.

"Listen mate," Fred said "We'll understand if you don't end up choosing Charlie."

"Yeah," George agreed "This show is about finding the perfect guy for you and if that isn't Charlie then so be it."

Harry looked up at the twins and gave them a sad smile "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it" Fred said.

"Besides you are as much of our brother as Charlie is" George said.

"Yeah and we see you more often" Fred laughed.

Harry smiled at the two "Thanks" he said again "That takes some of the pressure off."

George patted him on the back.

"So how were the other five contestants today?" Harry asked.

"Good," Fred said "nothing really interesting happened."

"The contestants had a pretty lazy day" George added.

"Well that's good I guess" Harry stated looking around the tent. "Have Ron and Hermione gotten back yet?"

"No" Fred and George both said at the same time.

"Which is weird," George stated "because if Hermione said yes to his proposal, I'm sure Ron would have been here bright and early so he could boast."

"And if Hermione didn't say yes…" Fred started to say "…well that just wouldn't happen. I've never seen a couple as in love as they are other than Mum and Dad."

"Maybe they just decided to have a relaxing day," Harry suggested "Before all the stress of planning a wedding begins."

"Could be" Fred said.

Harry had to cover his mouth as he involuntarily yawned "I think I'm going to have to get to bed" Harry said.

"Go right ahead" Fred said.

"We know it's been a long day for you" George agreed.

"Alright, goodnight guys" Harry said.

"Night!" they both called back to him.

…

Harry ran a hand down his face as he walked into his room.

Atka was lying on the floor and his ears perked up as Harry came.

"Hey Boy" Harry said as he threw his jacket on a nearby chair.

Atka barked and stood up, nuzzling his head against Harry's thigh.

"It's good to see you too," Harry said with a sigh "you would not believe the day I had."

Harry sat down on his bed and Atka came over to place his head on Harry's leg so Harry would pet him.

Harry gently stroked his head.

"I learned a lot about my prospects today," he told the dog "and I'm starting to have my doubts. I mean I can just imagine if I married Colin, he's probably the kind who collects tea cozies…or rather takes pictures of his tea cozies. Can you imagine what his house looks like?"

Atka titled his head to the side and Harry laughed "Right you're a dog, of course you can't."

"Well anyways I'm sure our styles would clash," Harry continued "and I couldn't imagine growing old with him and his five, small, annoying breed dogs."

Harry rubbed his temples "Of course then there's Charlie who wants me to move away from my home, which I just can't do. I don't know why but I don't want to move away from England, it's my home. I'm sure that's how Charlie feels about Romania and I don't want him, when he's so set against leaving Romania, to change his mind because of me or else I'm sure he would come to resent me in later years."

Harry shook his head "And then there is Victor, who doesn't like dogs and I just can't be with someone who doesn't like dogs. I was really starting to like Victor but you Atka, are worth a lot more to me than Victor could ever be."

Atka, seemingly sensing his master's stress, whimpered and nudged at Harry's hand.

Harry looked down and smiled "Well the day wasn't a total waste; I mean I think I'm actually starting to like Remus. I didn't think I could have any feelings for him, other than parental, when I first saw him get out of that limo but after today when he caught me when I tripped…well I felt so safe with him. I wished that the others hadn't interrupted us because I felt like I wanted to kiss him."

Harry lay back on his bed and Atka jumped up beside him "And he's a good choice because he gets along with my friends and along with you. I've never had a problem talking to him before and we have a lot in common."

Harry smiled up at his ceiling in thought as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Harry woke up with a start when he heard a pounding on his door. He jumped to his feet, pulling his wand from under his pillow as he went and wildly looked around.

When he remembered that he was in the mansion, he let his heartbeat slow down and let his wand hang down at his side.

Harry took a deep breath before going to answer the incessant knocking at his door.

As soon as he had opened the door Hermione jumped at him "Harry!" she shouted, shoving her hand, in front of his face, where there was a beautiful stone sitting on her ring finger.

"Hermione," Harry said taking a step back so that he could get a better look at her ring. "It's very nice. So I'm guessing you said yes?"

"Of course!" Hermione screeched "Oh I'm so happy, I can't believe it!"

Harry smiled at his friend "I'm happy for you."

Hermione smiled widely again and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Ron walked in then with a satisfied grin on his face.

Harry smiled at his friend "Congrats Mate" he said.

"Thanks," Ron said "Sorry we didn't come back yesterday but I wanted my parents to be the first to know and they just wouldn't let us leave. My mom's so happy."

"I could imagine," Harry said "I think she has been planning your wedding since we were in fourth year."

They all laughed at that.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had been planning it since third year" Ron said.

"So what are your plans for today?" Harry asked.

"Well we were just going to go tell Fred and George the great news and then we thought we'd just have a relaxing day here" Ron said.

"Sounds good," Harry said "Why don't you guys head down to see Fred and George and I'll meet you down in the tent once I get dressed?"

Ron nodded "See you down there."

Hermione grinned and hurried out the door.

…

Harry finally made it down to the tent soon after. When he got there Hermione was still jumping around excitedly. Fred and George were congratulating Ron and every other person in the tent was applauding the young couple.

Harry smiled, he was happy for his friends.

When the applause finally died down Harry walked into the room and clapped Ron on the back.

Ron turned back with a cheeky grin.

"I'm really am happy for you," Harry said as both he and Ron looked over at Hermione "You're a lucky guy."

Ron blushed "Thanks," he said "I know."

Harry spent the rest of the morning with Ron and Hermione. The three friends relaxed as Hermione chatted about the wedding, which she and Mrs. Weasley had already started planning.

…

At around four pm, Harry left Ron and Hermione's company to go get ready for his second group date.

He had just finished putting on his muggle tux, since they were going to muggle London tonight, when someone knocked on his door. Harry quickly tried to pat his messy hair down before he gave up and went to the door.

Luna stood outside his door, wearing a very lovely turquoise dress, smiling at him when he opened the door.

"Wow Luna you look really nice" Harry said.

"Thanks," Luna said "I'm supposed to be coming with you tonight and I didn't want to be underdressed.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Luna said as she stepped into his room. "Just one thing," she reached forward and retied his black tie, he had been having trouble getting it done up "there."

Luna backed away and Harry smiled "Thanks, I always have trouble when it comes to my tie."

Luna laughed "No problem," then she stepped towards the door "Are you ready to go, all of the contestants going on tonight's group date are waiting for us in the lobby."

Harry took a deep breath and then gave Luna a nod "Yeah," he said straightening his jacket one last time "let's do this."

…

Harry, Luna, Neville, Cedric, Severus, Blaise and Draco arrived in muggle London at a dance studio the Ministry had rented for the evening.

Harry smiled when he saw Neville's eyes widen in excitement, Neville definitely lucked out on this group date.

Luna smiled at the group and then took her place in front of everyone; the only other people in the studio were a DJ that the Ministry hired and one of the Ministry officials who had been to the mansion on the first night.

"Welcome to your first group date," Luna directed towards the contestants and then with a laugh sated "tonight we tango."

The contestants looked around at each other, mostly amused.

"You each will share one dance with Harry before we leave here to go to dinner. Have fun!" Luna sated, before she winked at Harry and went to talk to the DJ.

An instrumental piece that Harry vaguely recognized began to play over the speakers and Harry turned to look at the other five men surrounding him. It seemed like no one was willing to make the first move, which Harry found odd given who was in this group.

Then Neville stepped forward, he gave Harry a cheeky grin "May I have this dance?" he asked, standing in front of Harry with his arm held out.

Harry grinned back and took his hand "Of course" he said as Neville led him onto the dance floor.

Neville placed his right arm on Harry's waist while he held out his left hand for Harry to take hold of. In that moment Harry realized that Neville was taking the lead, Harry had never followed before when it came to dance. Not saying that he danced often but whenever he had to in the past he had always taken the lead and he was a bit nervous to be the follower this time.

His first few steps in Neville's arms were clumsy as he stepped on Neville's feet once or twice. Harry grimaced "Sorry" he said for the third time, looking down at his feet.

"Harry," Neville said gently and Harry looked up "don't worry about it, just take it slow and don't think about it."

"Right" Harry said taking a deep breath, he looked at Neville and relaxed his body. The rest of the dance went smoothly once Harry stopped over thinking it.

"So…" Harry began once they had gotten into it "how's your puppy?"

"Sherlock?" Neville asked, taking a moment to think it over "He's good. I've never owned a dog before so I was a little worried but he's actually pretty easy to take care of; if you don't count having to wake up early to take him to go to the washroom, that is."

Harry grinned, he knew just what Neville meant, when he had first gotten Atka, the dog had gotten up at least three times a night. "It gets easier" Harry said.

"I'm guessing you have a dog then?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry said "I chose this week's challenge because I needed to know how everyone would interact with a dog. It's very important to me that whoever I end up with likes dogs."

"Yeah?" Neville asked "So how are we all doing?"

Harry laughed "Some of you better than others."

Neville gave him a knowing smirk.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence Neville grinned widely again as he moved them around effortlessly "I haven't danced in such a long time."

"No?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head "Well I haven't really had that much time for myself for the last few years. They've all been spent working on the wizard pox vaccination and my work colleagues really don't have any sense of how to have fun. It was rather lonely when I was in Asia, since I didn't really know anyone other than the people I worked with and as I stated they're no fun. So I'm glad to be back in England."

"Really?" Harry asked "So you didn't have a social life in Asia…but that was like five years of your life."

"I know," Neville said "Besides my Gran that's the other reason I said yes when Fred and George asked me if I'd like to be on the show. I want my life to be going somewhere, you know socially…rather than work related."

"I understand that totally," Harry said "life's no fun if it's just about work."

"Exactly" Neville said and then he stopped moving.

Harry looked around confused, he hadn't even heard the song finish.

"Thank you for the dance" Neville said and he moved away from Harry, leaving the dance floor.

Harry barely had a chance to say anything before he felt a tap on his shoulder. When Harry turned around Draco smirked at him and held out his hand, a new song had already started playing.

Harry nodded and took his hand. Just like Neville, Draco took the lead and Harry again followed.

While in Neville's arms Harry had felt more free, the way Draco held him made him feel secure. Draco began to dance, it was obvious the other boy had had lots of practice for his moves were elegant and his steps were sure footed.

Harry moved with him easily and felt a wave of calm take over his body as they got into it.

Draco grinned at him "I was feeling a little put off when I heard I would be going on the second group date instead of the first one but now I know what each date involved, I think I can say I was one of the lucky ones. Though I would have liked to see you in your trunks" Draco winked.

Harry blushed.

Draco pulled away slightly and spun Harry in a practiced movement before pulling him back flush with his body.

Harry felt a little off balance at the movement and clung to Draco tighter.

Once he had regained his composure a bit Harry tried to think of something to ask Draco, their fast movement was making it kind of hard for him to think but he didn't want to seem out of his element.

His thoughts moving to Ron and Hermione's marriage; Harry had to know for sure that Draco would get along with his friends, "On the first night at the mansion you told me that working at Gringotts has changed your perspective on things. I was wondering, has it changed how you feel on blood purity?"

Draco sighed and he lost his cocky look, though his steps didn't flatter at all, "I didn't need the goblins to teach me how wrong I was about blood purity and all the other nonsense my father taught me. I learned that before the war ended. I know I was a right jerk to you, your friends and anyone I considered below me but I've really tried to make up for it in the past few years."

"So you're saying you would make an effort to get along with my friends?" Harry asked "because Ron and Hermione will be in my life for the rest of my life."

Draco hung his head a bit "Of course," he said "I'm willing to do everything I can to get along with them, if they'll even take my apology."

Harry moved his hand from Draco's shoulder to his cheek and caressed it, making Draco look at him "I know my friends will give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You think?" Draco asked leaning into the touch.

Harry nodded, his hand falling away from Draco's cheek as the music ended.

Draco had stopped moving too but Harry could tell he was reluctant to pull away. Harry felt the same way but he knew it was time he moved to the next contestant. So he gave Draco one last smile and stepped out of his arms, just to walk into Cedric's.

Harry stumbled a little in surprise but Cedric steadied him.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled "I guess all the dancing is starting to get my feet mixed up."

Cedric chuckled and pulled Harry close to him, again taking the lead which made Harry wonder if he'd be in the follower position all night, "Don't worry I won't let you fall."

Cedric was a lot taller than him and Harry felt himself leaning in closer. He realized that he liked dancing with someone taller than him.

The music was more upbeat for this dance and Harry felt a little bit dizzy with all the fast movement, though Cedric kept his word and made sure Harry didn't fall.

"Makes you wish you were on a broomstick instead doesn't it?" Cedric asked.

Harry laughed "Uh yeah, at least then I'd feel in control."

"I think it's nice to sometimes let yourself lose control," Cedric said smiling down at Harry "just let yourself be free."

"It doesn't make you worry about your life tumbling out of your control?" Harry asked.

"No," Cedric breathed out looking Harry straight in the eyes, the moment was very intimate, "life can be stressful especially when you have to be or act in control all of the time. I find it nice when I can just relax."

Harry felt like he was in his own little world with Cedric, it was weird since he hadn't felt the same with either Neville or Draco. Harry wondered if it had to do with the pace of the song or Cedric's height difference.

Time felt like it was going rather slowly and Harry had an urge to rest his head against Cedric's shoulder. But he resisted, instead he looked up into Cedric's sparkling hazel eyes. Cedric smiled at him.

Harry felt really peaceful but then Cedric broke the moment, he guessed the other man was becoming uncomfortable with the silence. "So how'd you come up with the puppy challenge?" Cedric asked.

It took Harry a moment to respond but then he started telling Cedric about Atka and how he dogs were important to him.

Cedric told him that he was pleased with the challenge and he really liked his puppy. He said that he had named her Pepper because it looked like she had been dusted with Pepper.

When their dance ended, Harry was still feeling dizzy. He felt like he needed to sit down for a moment but he had no time.

As soon as Cedric left his side, Severus appeared.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it as he took Severus' offered hand. Thankfully the new songs' tempo was a lot slower and Harry felt himself being able to calm down.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize that Severus hadn't said anything and Harry looked up at him. Severus looked concerned "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Harry answered "the last song was just a little too fast."

"Hmm," Severus acknowledged "well good thing this song is slower then."

"Yeah" Harry said, that was just what he had been thinking.

Harry noticed how gentle Severus' hands were on him and Harry thought the touch was nice, in a sort of non-demanding kind of way. Harry pushed himself closer to Severus, feeling calmer than he had the entire night. He was no longer feeling dizzy.

"Fred and George told me you named your puppy Shiloh," Harry began, not wanting to break the comfortable silence yet feeling the need to talk "any particular reason why?"

Severus looked into the distance in thought "When I was growing up my favorite movie was a muggle movie called Shiloh about a boy and his dog."

"I know that one" Harry said.

Severus looked back down at him "I always wanted a dog as a child but my father never agreed so instead he gave me that movie."

"Oh," Harry said "I know what that's like. I've always liked dogs but I can't even imagine what my uncle would have done if I had asked him for one."

Harry felt Severus tense and then his grip became tighter on Harry. It was still gentle but more firm.

Harry didn't know why but he felt the need to reassure Severus "Course that doesn't matter anymore, as soon as I was able to leave my relative's and get my own place, the first thing I did was get a dog."

Severus was still holding him closer but he seemed less tense.

Harry again felt the desire to rest his head on the man's shoulder, however this time it was stronger than the feeling that had taken hold of him when he was with Cedric and Harry found himself giving in.

Harry felt unsure as he rested his head against Severus' shoulder and was about to pull away but then Severus relaxed and Harry felt himself relax as well.

Harry could feel Severus' breaths against his ear and began to wonder what the rest of the group was thinking as they watched them. Harry's remembered Fred and George's remarks from the day before and started to feel uncomfortable, he began to tense up and he closed his eyes really tightly as he tried to push the thoughts away.

Harry was startled when Severus' voice broke through Harry's haze of discomfort.

"Shiloh really is a good dog" Severus' soft voice said next to his ear "his temperament is very calm and gentle. He's really quiet but I've just started to notice his playful side. I think he'll make a great companion."

Harry pulled away a bit and looked at Severus; the man gave him a soft smile and then pulled away from him just as the song ended.

"Yeah" Harry said "I bet he will."

Harry walked away and went to find Blaise, who was standing beside Draco.

Draco nudged Blaise in the side and the man was snapped out of their conversation. He quickly made his way towards Harry and stood in front of him quietly.

Harry had a feeling that Blaise was nervous and for the first time that night Harry was able to hold his hand out and take the lead.

Blaise was really quiet and Harry had to control his face so he wouldn't frown "What were you taking to Draco about?" he asked.

Blaise gave a slightly nervous laugh before he whispered "I don't know how to dance. Draco was giving me pointers."

'Oh' Harry thought that made more sense, Blaise was normally very sure of himself. "You just need to follow my lead, one foot after the other."

Blaise looked embarrassed.

"I know what it's like; I was horrible when I first learned to dance. In fourth year after the ball Pavarti was so mad at me that she didn't speak to me for weeks."

Blaise laughed "I don't think you did that bad."

"Well then you must not remember it very well," Harry stated "my hand movements were off and I kept stepping on her toes. I thought I would never want to dance again in my life."

"And yet here we are" Blaise said.

Harry laughed "Well I have found it's easier when you have the right person to dance with."

Blaise nodded and moved slowly with Harry. He was the only one of the night who hadn't tried to pull Harry close to him.

The two fell into an awkward silence and Harry tried to think of something to say.

After a few, very long, minutes, Harry asked "How do you like your sleeping arrangements?"

Blaise frowned "They're okay, it's a bit weird sharing space with two of your ex Professor's but I'm glad to have Draco with me and Neville isn't too bad for company either…it's a shame we never got along in school."

Harry waited to see if he would add anything but he didn't.

The dance with Blaise felt rather awkward, especially with all the silence but Harry just didn't know what to say to him.

Finally the song ended and Harry almost took a sigh of relieve.

"That was…nice" Blaise said looking away before going to join Draco.

Harry turned to see Luna making her way over to them. "Well," she said when she got there "Hopefully you all had a chance to get your dance on tonight. Now we will be making our way to dinner. If everyone will follow me."

…

Harry lay down on his bed with a groan. He didn't think he had ever been more tired in his life. The night out had been fun but it left Harry feeling stressed out and confused. He had even more to think about before the week was over now.

However Harry didn't have the energy at the moment, instead he closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.


	9. Decisions

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry was a bit groggy the next morning when he woke up and pulled himself out of bed. His feet were sore and he had the beginnings of a headache. The night before he had had the most confusing and dizzying dream, he had been spinning around on a dance floor with the heads of Charlie, Severus, Draco, Remus and everyone else floating around him. Even in his sleep it had made him nauseous.

Harry halfheartedly threw on his clothes, knowing that his shirt didn't match his pants. What he needed was a strong, hot, steaming cup of coffee to wake him up fully.

Harry trudged down to the kitchen and asked one of the house elves to whip him up a pot. The house elf was happy to bring him what he wanted and Harry sighed in relief as the delicious liquid hit his tongue. He thanked the house elf and made his way to the tent where he knew Fred and George would be.

Harry entered the tent, there weren't many people around, it was practically empty. The only two people who stood in the tent were Fred and George; they were over by one of the monitors discussing something quietly. It made Harry wonder if they ever went to sleep, they were always up before he got up and still awake before he went to bed.

Harry decided not to comment, instead he walked quickly to the middle of the tent where a large table had been placed and sat down with a grunt. He took another gulp of his coffee and closed his eyes.

He felt, rather than heard, the twins approach him. When he could feel them standing next to him he opened his eyes.

They both looked concerned.

"Had a rough night?" Fred began tentatively

"You look like hell" George added outright. Fred elbowed him.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled "just didn't get much sleep."

"Ah" both the twins stated.

"Should we leave you alone then?" George asked.

"Or are you up for a discussion?" Fred asked.

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a split second before opening them and looking straight at the twins "No, go ahead."

"Great" Fred said and he and George sat down at the table.

"We were wondering if you had any idea who you were going to choose for the winner of the challenge this week?"

"Hmm…" Harry said after a moment, he hadn't thought about it "no."

Fred and George looked at each other "You should start thinking about it, the week is almost over" George said.

"Well how are they doing with their puppies?" Harry asked "I haven't really looked in to see how they were since we gave them the pups."

Fred grinned and waved his wand so that one of the monitors flew over. He flicked his wand again and Colin's profile showed up.

Harry looked at the twins skeptically.

"We'll give you a recap" Fred explained.

"Oh" Harry said as a few clips began to play on the screen.

"One might say that Colin was the best at the challenge" George said as a clip of Colin snuggling with Jacque started, it then moved on to show him teaching the puppy to 'shake a paw.'

In each shot the French bulldog was wearing an even more ridiculous sweater than the one before it and Harry shivered at the thought of having to spend an evening alone with Colin and his puppy.

George gave him a knowing look and then tapped his wand so that the clips changed to Cedric's profile.

Fred gave a nod "Yes, or you could argue that Cedric was the best at the challenge. Though he didn't dress his puppy in…fashionable clothes" Fred said with a snicker "he has taught his dog the most out of all the others. In only three days it has already been taught to sit, stay, shake a paw, play dead and now Cedric is potty training her."

Harry was a little more intrigued by this information; he thought he could handle an evening alone with Cedric.

Fred and George continued through the clips. Most of the other contestants were pretty average when it came to their puppies. Charlie had even gotten over his awkwardness of the first day and become quite a good dog trainer. Harry supposed it was more natural for him since he did work with dragons after all.

By far the worst contestant was Victor, his puppy seemed almost neglected.

"We were thinking," George said when they finished with the last of the clips "that maybe not only the best person that wins the challenge should get a one on one date with you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We thought the worst one should too, so he has a chance to show you why you should change your mind about his behavior. It would make for a more interesting show."

"So you mean Victor should get another date too?" Harry asked.

Both Fred and George nodded.

"Sounds okay" Harry said.

"Great," Fred said "George and I will get to work on figuring out what the date will be, do you have any preferences?"

Harry shook his head "No, I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine."

"Alright then, we'll get started right away" George said.

"Okay," Harry said and he stood up from the table, draining the last of his coffee "I think I'm…just going to take a walk, you've given me a lot to think about."

The twins gave him understanding looks and Harry left the tent.

He walked aimlessly around the grounds and found himself at the rose garden. He sighed as he sat down on a wooden bench that had been placed in the middle of the garden. The old wood creaked under his weight. Harry looked out at the roses; they were blooming beautifully in the summery weather.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, he had realized the night before just what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to this show.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and slumped down on the bench. Of course he had known what this show would involve and that what would be needed of him but he guessed he hadn't fully understood it until the night before.

Harry was really starting to fall for some of the men and it was only the first week! Harry hadn't been expecting it really; after all of his years of bad dates and dating he hadn't thought that he would find himself so quickly falling for anyone. It was just a strange thought but now that it was actually happening the full impact of the situation hit him.

In the next twelve weeks he would have to get to know and break the hearts of ten guys. How could he possibly get through that?

"Oh Merlin what have I gotten myself into?" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry sat quietly for a long period of time, he knew he had a lot to think about but he just wanted to clear his mind for a moment.

After a while, Harry wasn't positive how long it had been, he heard the sound of something getting closer to him. Then he felt a wet nose sniffing his hand that he had resting on his knee. Harry's eyes flew open and he looked down.

He eyes met the black eyes of an excited looking German Shepard puppy.

Harry leaned over and pet the dog, it whimpered and pushed against Harry's hand. Harry noticed that attached to the dog's green collar was a leash. Harry heard running footsteps and then Draco came into his view. His white polo shirt was covered in dirt and grass stains, and his hair was messy, his whole appearance was just disheveled from head to toe.

"Apache," Draco grunted grabbing the dogs leash "bad dog!"

Harry looked at Draco with a slight grin "Having some trouble?" he asked.

Draco swiveled his head to look down at where Harry was sitting, noticing him for the first time and blushed "Maybe just a bit…" he admitted quietly.

Harry laughed.

Draco looked unsure of himself but gave Harry a small smile.

Harry took pity on Draco's flustered look and moved slightly so that there was more room on the bench "Care to sit with me?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at him questioningly for a second and then smiled and sat himself down.

Apache lay down at their feet and rolled around on the grass.

Draco sighed and relaxed into the bench "This dog training stuff is harder than I remembered."

Harry chuckled "It can be hard" he agreed.

"I was trying to teach him to walk on a leash and instead he began playing tug of war with the leash and me. I obviously lost" Draco said gesturing to his wrinkled clothes "then he went running."

"Puppies will tend to do that" Harry said.

"I know," Draco said "I grew up with dogs but watching the staff train the dogs makes it seem a lot easier than actually doing it yourself."

Harry nodded "Yeah, but it's a good experience to learn isn't it?"

"I guess," Draco said "I mean it is rather fun…when I'm not falling into the dirt that is."

Harry grinned at him "Obviously."

"So?" Draco asked "What are you doing out here?"

Harry frowned, looking down at his hands "Just thinking, I have a lot on my mind."

"I can imagine" Draco said quietly.

Harry looked at him and saw understanding in Draco's eyes. He wondered if he should say anything more to Draco. He could use someone to talk to but maybe it would better suit him if he went to find Ron or Hermione instead, Draco after all was one of the contestants. But then again Hermione and Ron had just gotten engaged and their worlds were revolved around plans for the wedding and their future. Harry didn't want to badger them with his problems. He didn't think it could hurt if he told Draco how he was feeling.

Draco was sitting quietly watching him as Harry contemplated his thoughts.

"It's just…" Harry said trying to figure out how to put it "this entire task just seems so daunting."

Draco frowned as he thought over Harry words "You mean you're regretting your decision to take on this project?"

"No!" Harry said quickly and then blushed "It's not that exactly, it's well…just that I feel uncomfortable knowing that each week I'm going have to get rid of someone after I've taken the time to get to know them. It just seems so harsh."

"I see," Draco said "but you shouldn't feel bad about having to get rid of anyone."

Harry looked at him skeptically.

"Look at it this way," Draco said "We all came on this show knowing exactly what was expected of us. It was explained quite plainly to us that this is an elimination show, that we will be expected to express our feelings on camera and they may or may not be recuperated. We all know the risks but we still all signed the contract. I'm sure everyone will be expecting that they might not make it to the end and even though it's hard that's what they signed up for."

Oddly enough Draco's speech had made Harry feel better, probably more than Ron or Hermione's reassurances ever could and Harry was thankful that he had confined in Draco instead of his friends.

"Thanks Draco, I don't feel as bad anymore" Harry said, truly meaning it.

"Don't mention it" Draco said and he placed his hand on Harry's knee in sincerity.

Harry looked down at his hand and then back up at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened and quickly pulled his hand away, fearing that he had crossed a line.

Harry gently but quickly grabbed Draco's hand, not exactly sure what he meant to do but he didn't want Draco to feel bad for the action. He held Draco's hand in his, reveling in how soft the other man's skin was.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes searchingly and allowed Harry to hold his hand without objection.

Harry tuned out everything that was surrounding them and focused all of his attention on Draco.

Harry realized that he was slowly leaning in closer to Draco and heard Draco's breath hitch. Their lips touched gently and Harry leaned into the kiss, his hand letting go of Draco's to slide into Draco's hair and pull them closer together. Draco groaned against Harry's lips and gave himself easily to Harry.

When they finally pulled away they were both panting.

"That was…" Draco began quietly; his cheeks flushed "something."

Harry smiled; his own cheeks felt flushed as he gently swiped a strand of Draco's hair behind his ear "Yeah…" he agreed trailing of.

The moment was broken when Apache, tired of being ignored, starting going after both of their feet playfully.

Draco scowled at the dog but then shook his head and laughed.

Harry laughed with him, not really knowing what they were laughing at. But it felt good and they were more relaxed after.

"Why don't we walk back to the mansion? It's almost time for lunch" Harry suggested.

Draco agreed and they both stood up.

Before they headed back Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's arm "I really am thankful Draco."

Draco smiled at him and placed a quick, chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

…

**A/N: **

***IMPORTANT* I know a lot of people don't like reading author's notes but you might wanna take the time to read this one. **

**My Story is flawed, I know. **

**Whoever heard of a story based on the bachelor where you already know who is going to win? A few people have taken the time to mention that to me and they needn't bother, I already know. It's the one thing I regret about my story but when I was posting it I hadn't thought about that. I wasn't even sure if anyone was going to like and now that so many people do I'm saddened that I created such a big flaw. **

**I think that most of my reviewers don't care that the surprise at the end is ruined since they are mostly snarry fans and that makes me feel a bit better but yet that one tiny detail nags at me and I just have to know for sure. **

**So I have a question for you. Would you, my reviewers, rather that I change it so the ending isn't predicted. Instead of saying that it's going to be Snape right out, would you rather vote (by reviews) and tell me who you think should be eliminated and have me base my decision partly on the feedback? That's not saying Snape wouldn't end up the winner but there would be a chance he might not be. Or would you rather I just keep going the way I am, even if the ending is already decided? **

**I'm not making this decision lightly. I'll take everyone's thoughts on it into consideration and if there are a lot of people who don't like the idea I won't go through with it. **

**It's just a thought. **

**So please let me know what you think. **

**Thanks,**

**Cuz **


	10. Breathless

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for all of your feedback; I got an overwhelming response to my question and I'm pleased to see how many of you are invested in my story. Based on all of the reviews I have decided to stick with the Harry/Severus end I had planned on. I found from the reviews for the last chapter that people are more interested in seeing how Harry and Snape end up together and that's what is keeping people interested. I'm happy with the outcome myself; I did have reservations about changing it. That being said, I'd also like to say that even though I will keep it Harry/Severus in the end, Harry will probably fall for other people along the way because really Severus can't win every challenge and this is based on the bachelor after all. I'd still like to hear who people think should go home during the elimination rounds. I'll post in my chapters beforehand to let everyone know when that's going to be. **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror as he got ready for his evening. He scrunched up his face as he straightened the collar of his shirt. He wondered if he looked alright for a casual night out. He had on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a green, long sleeve, button up shirt, and his hair was a messy as it always was.

In less than twenty minutes he would have to go downstairs and announce the winner and 'loser' of the challenge to the group. His one on one date with Cedric was scheduled to happen right after his announcement.

Harry brushed his hands down his shirt, his fingers picking at nonexistent lint from his shirt. This would be his first one on one date and he was a bit nervous. It wasn't like he had never had a date before but it was his first date in a while and he couldn't help being worried.

Harry continued to fuss with his clothes but finally made himself stop with a huff.

"Tonight will be fine, you just got to keep your cool" Harry told his reflection.

"That's some good advice."

Harry whipped around and found Sirius leaning up against the doorway to the bathroom.

"Sirius!" Harry yelped in surprise as he gave his godfather a hug "What are you doing here?"

Sirius hugged him back with a laugh "Fred and George asked me to come by so I thought I would stop in and say hello before I left."

"Well it's great to see you…" Harry said pulling away "Wait. Fred and George wanted to see you?"

"Yeah," Sirius said moving out of the bathroom to sit on Harry's bed. Atka jumped up beside him and whined for Sirius to pet him. "They wanted to ask me if I would be in one of the challenges later on" Sirius said scratching Atka behind the ears.

"Oh," Harry said; that had been something he and the twins had discussed but he hadn't known they had come to a decision, "So?"

Sirius grinned "Well I agreed of course, anything to help you out."

Harry pulled up a chair to sit in so that he was facing Sirius.

"So?" Sirius asked patting Harry on the knee "How's it going?"

"Um it's going…good," Harry said with a shrug "it was a little strange at first but…well it's growing on me."

"Good, so what was that little pep talk just now?" Sirius asked.

Harry blushed when he remembered that Sirius had seen him talking to himself "I just…tonight's my first one on one date and I'm a little nervous."

"Ah," Sirius said in understanding "anything in particular that's bothering you?"

"No, I mean I don't think so…" Harry said trying to pinpoint his exact concern "it's just I haven't had a 'good' date since I was at Hogwarts. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw it up."

"I see," Sirius said "well I really don't think you need to be worried. These are people you know not some crazy fan of 'The Chosen One' everything should be fine, just keep your cool as you said."

Harry took a deep breath "I know, I will" he grinned at Sirius.

They lapsed into silence for a while; the only sound that could be heard was Atka's panting. The dog had always loved Sirius.

"Umm," Harry began, breaking the silence as he voiced a question he had been wondering about since the first night "did you uh…did you know Remus was going to be on the show?"

"Yes," Sirius answered nonplused.

"And you don't have a problem with it?" Harry asked when Sirius didn't elaborate.

Sirius' face scrunched up and Harry was afraid of the answer he would receive.

Finally after a few seconds Sirius answered "No…it was a bit of a shock when he told me that Fred and George had asked him to be on the show and that he was considering it but I've grown to be fine with it. I think of it like this, if you two are lucky enough to find happiness together than I should be happy for you. Both you and Remus have had hard lives and you deserve to be happy."

Harry smiled "Thanks that means a lot to me Sirius."

Sirius smiled back at him.

Then they both turned to the door when Luna appeared in the hall.

"Hey Harry…Sirius," Luna said "are you ready?"

"Uh yeah," Harry said standing up, Sirius stood up too and he gave Harry a hug. Harry hugged him back tightly. "Thanks for coming Sirius, it was great seeing you."

"Yeah it was," Sirius said "I'll see you again soon." Sirius stood up, patting Atka one last time, then he made his way out the door saying goodbye to Luna as he went.

Harry stood motionless for a moment as he watched him go.

Luna gave him an expectant look "Do you want me to take Atka now and I'll meet you downstairs?"

That snapped Harry into action "Yeah that would be great," he told Luna as he put Atka's leash on and then handed it to Luna.

Luna took the leash and lead Atka out of the room.

Harry checked himself over one last time and made sure he had everything he needed before grabbing his jacket and making his way downstairs.

When he got to the first floor Luna was waiting for him, Atka no longer with her. "I gave him to one of the crew members," Luna explained "they're going to meet you in the park."

"Right," Harry said "so everything's ready?"

"Yep," Luna said "let's go."

Harry and Luna walked into the next room where all the contestants were waiting and took their place at the front of the room.

"Contestants," Luna called and everyone looked to them "it's time to announce the winner of this week's contest. Tonight one of you will be lucky enough to go on a one on one date with Harry, so after the winner is announced we ask that you go upstairs and get changed in casual, but warm clothes for your night out."

Luna turned to Harry and gave him a nod.

'Okay this is it' Harry thought to himself "After much consideration I've picked the winner for this week. Based on how well their puppy was treated, and what they accomplished to teach their puppy in only a week's time, my decision is Cedric."

Harry watched all of their faces as he announced the winner and noticed that most of the men looked like they had already expected that outcome except for Colin who looked a little put out.

Cedric beamed and waited for them to tell him he could go up and get ready.

"Before you go get ready Cedric, we just have one last announcement. It has been decided that not only will Cedric be receiving a one on one date, so will the person who did the worst with the challenge" Luna stated.

Everyone turned to Victor.

Harry noted that a lot of the other contestants did not look happy with that decision.

"Yes," Luna said "Victor will receive a one on one date with Harry tomorrow and everyone else will have their group date with Harry on Saturday, the day before the elimination. Now Cedric you can go get ready."

Harry walked over to Luna as he watched Cedric hurry upstairs.

"I think I'm going to wait outside," he told Luna.

"Okay, I'll tell Cedric to meet you out there, and he needs to bring Pepper right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, thanks Luna" Harry said before leaving the room and walking out the front door of the mansion.

…

It was a beautiful summer night. It was warm out with a slight breeze and a half moon shone above Harry's head as he waited for Cedric on the front steps of the Mansion. Harry took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, he could smell the roses from the rose garden.

He had only been waiting ten minutes when Cedric came through the door, carrying Pepper under his arm. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Cedric replied "but I was a little confused when Luna told me to bring Pepper."

"Don't worry," Harry said "it will make more sense when we get to our destination."

"Oh okay" Cedric said.

Harry smiled and held out his hand to Cedric, "Make sure you're holding Pepper tight" Harry said as Cedric grasped his hand.

"Um okay but…" Cedric was cut off as Harry apparated them away from the mansion.

As their feet touched the ground Pepper let out a whimper and Cedric placed her on the ground.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, looking at their surroundings.

"Roderick Park" Harry explained, he looked around and spotted the crew member who had Atka with him. He left Cedric's side to go and take the leash from the man. "It's a park just outside of London, Fred and George thought that since you won the 'puppy' challenge that your date should include something to do with dogs. And since I have a dog and you have a dog they suggested we do something like a doggy date," Harry laughed as he walked back to Cedric "so here we are."

Cedric looked down at Atka who at the moment was currently sniffing Pepper and ginned "This is your dog?" he asked.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Wow he's awesome," Cedric said, bending down to say hello to Atka "his markings are really something. I've always loved huskies."

For a second Harry wondered if Cedric was just being overly nice to get on his good side but after a moment he decided the other man seemed sincere.

"So," Harry began "let's get going."

Cedric straightened back up and took hold of his own puppy's leash and they began their walk. They walked along a gravel path, there were trees on both sides of them and the only light they had to guide them was the moonlight above them.

"You're really good with dogs" Harry said to get conversation started.

Cedric smiled "Yeah well when I was like seven the only thing I wanted in the world was to have my own dog. My parents weren't too convinced; they thought I was too young to handle my own dog. So I started a dog walking business in the neighborhood to prove them wrong. I didn't get many takers since I was pretty young but the women next door, she was really old, allowed me to walk her old poodle and after a year of doing so my parents finally bought me a puppy."

"Really?" Harry asked interested "What kind of dog did they get you?"

"A Golden Retriever," Cedric said "I named him Bucky."

Harry snorted, he couldn't help it he found the name funny.

Cedric gave his shoulder a shove "Don't laugh, I was just a kid."

"Sorry," Harry said, still trying not to laugh. "Do you still have him?"

"Yep," Cedric said "mind you he's a lot older now and pretty slow to boot but he's still a great dog. I have one of my friend's from my Quidditch team taking care of him right now."

Harry was reminded of when Colin said his brother was taking care of his dogs. "Do you think Atka and…Bucky would get along?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Cedric said "Bucky loves other dogs, sometimes more than he loves me I think."

"Aww," Harry said teasingly "that's sad, Cedric Diggory is replaceable to his dog."

Cedric pretended to be outraged and Harry began laughing.

Harry was happy that he had chosen Cedric for the date; he was just so easy to get along with.

As they continued down the path, the trees started to become sparse and then they found themselves at an enclosed dog park.

"Come on" Harry said grabbing Cedric by the arm and dragging Cedric and both dogs into the dog park, closing the gate behind them. Once the gate was closed Harry leaned down and unclipped the leash from Atka's collar, Cedric did the same for Pepper. As soon as the dogs were free they went running off, chasing each other in play.

Harry turned around and grinned at Cedric "What do you think of the evening so far?"

Cedric grinned back "It's more enjoyable then spending time in a room full of nine other guys…that aren't you, that's for sure."

Harry rolled his eyes but was amused by Cedric's flirty behavior.

Harry held out his hand to Cedric and the other man took it without hesitation. Harry led Cedric farther into the dog park until they were standing by the fence that enclosed the dog park. Past the fence was a ravine and from the top, where Harry and Cedric were standing, they could see the lights from the city glittering in the darkness of the evening.

Cedric took a deep breath as they took in the view "This is nice" he said.

"I thought you might like it" Harry said honestly, he always knew Cedric was an outdoorsy person.

They grew silent, standing comfortably in each other's presence.

A gentle breeze ghosted over Harry's skin of his exposed neck and he shivered.

Cedric looked at him in question "Are you cold?"

"A bit" Harry answered.

Cedric nodded then after a moment reached over and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry gave him a thankful smile. They stood comfortably, Harry in Cedric's arms, for a long time.

Harry knew it was getting late and they should be getting back, though he wished they didn't have to.

He and Cedric turned slowly and Harry laughed when they were all the way around. He nudged Cedric and then pointed to Atka and Pepper. Atka was lying on his back in the grass and Pepper's head was resting on his stomach.

"It seems they like each other" Cedric stated.

"Hmm" Harry murmured in agreement.

They called the dogs to them and then began walking back down the path to where they would apparate back to the mansion.

…

When they got back and both Cedric and Harry got inside, Luna was there waiting for them. Harry wished Cedric goodnight and then waited to hear what Luna had to say.

"How was it?" Luna asked.

"It was good" Harry admitted.

"That's good," Luna said "Fred and George wanted to see you before you went to bed. If you'd like I'll take Atka upstairs for you?"

"Okay, yeah that'd be great, thanks" Harry said handing the leash to Luna.

"No problem, the twins are in the tent" Luna said before she left to take Atka upstairs.

Harry quickly made his way to the tent "Hey" he said to the twins once he had gotten there.

"Hey Harry" Fred said.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said "Luna said you wanted to see me?"

"We did," George said "we're still trying to work out your date for tomorrow with Krum."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked "you still haven't come up with anything?"

"Well not exactly, we came up with something but we just wanted to run it by you first" Fred explained.

Harry waited for them to continue.

"We thought that Krum, like Cedric, should also have a date that involves dogs" George began.

"So we were wondering if you still take Atka to those Agility matches?" Fred asked.

"Yeah sometimes," Harry said "I haven't gone in a while though."

"Well we thought we could enter Atka in one of those matches, since there will be one held tomorrow and then both you and Krum can go. So that you'll be able to see how Krum responds to Atka and other dogs. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea" Harry said.

"Great" Fred said.

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day" George said.

"Yeah I know," Harry said "well goodnight."

The twins wished him goodnight and Harry began walking back to the mansion.

When he was halfway to the door Harry heard barking and turned to see where it was coming from. In the darkness Harry could just make out a figure crouching down by the side of the mansion.

Not feeling particularly tired yet, Harry decided to go see who it was.

When he got closer he realized that it was Severus and his puppy Shiloh. The puppy had been hard to see earlier since it was all black and Severus was just as hard to see since he was wearing all black too.

"I thought it was just a professional thing to wear all black robes?" Harry asked once he was only a few feet away from Severus.

The man looked up at Harry and then straightened; he smirked and said "Are you saying you don't like my style?"

"No," Harry stated and then after a short pause said "I think you look good in black…I was just wondering if you ever get tired of the same color?"

Severus snorted "Hardly."

Harry grinned at him "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I'm trying, yet not succeeding, in teaching Shiloh to stay" Severus grunted, looking down at the puppy with a scowl.

That surprised Harry, the challenge was over, Severus didn't have to try and teach his puppy anymore.

"Plus," Severus said picking up on Harry's surprise "Longbottom snores."

Harry started laughing and found that he couldn't stop.

When he finally got himself under control he blushed "Sorry" he stated looking up at Severus.

Severus looked thoughtful "You have no need to apologize; I find your laugh quite…endearing."

Harry looked back at Severus, he felt amazed, again, like he had so many times that week. It was like he had to keep reminding himself that this, with Severus and everyone else, was actually happening.

Without thinking Harry took a step closer to Severus, the man just made him so…he didn't even know how to describe it but whenever he was near him he wanted to be close to him.

Severus watched him come closer and swiftly held out his arm to bring Harry closer. His hand was resting on Harry's hip and they both stared into each other's eyes.

'Kiss me' Harry thought to himself but wouldn't dare breathe the words out loud.

Though it seemed he didn't have to. Severus leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle but commanding kiss.

Harry's hand made its way into Severus' hair, pulling them closer together.

Severus ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth with a gasp. Severus snaked his tongue in and explored Harry's mouth.

When Harry pulled away he was panting, his cheeks were flushed and he didn't know what to say.

Severus seemed to be in a similar state.

Harry pulled back and stepped out of Severus' arms. "I should…I need to get to bed."

"Of course," Severus said.

Harry turned to go but not before he heard Severus' whispered "Goodnight Harry" which sent a shiver down his spine.


	11. Dog Eat Dog World

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R**

**Just to explain in case you are wondering. Harry and Victor, or rather Harry and whomever is on the date with him at the time, are being followed around by magical (obviously) invisible cameras that are undetectable to the muggles. **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

A soft knocking on Harry's bedroom door pulled him from his sleep. Blinking he rubbed his eyes and looked at the sunlight streaming through his window; he frowned and cast a temptus charm. His eyes widened when he saw that it was already ten, he had meant to be up earlier.

Whoever was on the other side of his door knocked again and Harry jumped out of bed. He pulled the door open, Luna was standing there with a small stack of papers in her arms, she was looking a little frazzled.

She gave Harry a sheepish look as she took in her still pajama clad friend.

"Sorry to wake you," she said.

Harry shook his head "Don't worry about it; I'm actually glad you woke me up, it seems my alarm clock has taken the day off." Harry said looking over at Atka who was still asleep at the end of his bed.

Luna seemed relieved by his answer, then she held out the stack of papers she had been holding "Fred asked me to give you these."

Harry took them from her and looked them over.

"They're registration forms for the Dog Agility Competition today." Luna explained "Fred and George were able to get Atka signed up for the larger dog group that starts at one, your run is scheduled for one twenty five but you'll have to be there by eleven to register."

Harry nodded as he looked back up at Luna "Thanks," he said "I guess I should start getting ready then if I want to be there on time. Do you know if Victor's ready to go."

"Fed sent someone to wake him up right before I came to get you, so he should be ready by the time you need to leave" Luna said.

Then she turned to go "I'll just leave you to get ready then."

Thanks again Luna," Harry called after her as he watched her walk down the hall.

Harry was quick to pull on some comfy fitting track pants and a loose t-shirt. He knew the outfit wasn't normal date material but he also knew jeans were just not comfortable to do agility in. Besides, he figured Victor probably wouldn't care, being a Quidditch player and all he was probably used to dressing in something similar when he had practice.

After getting dressed, Harry had roused Atka from his sleep and the two had made their way downstairs.

…

Harry stood impatiently in the lobby of the manor, Atka at his side while they waited for Victor and his puppy.

It had already been twenty minutes and Harry wanted to get going or else he knew he would be late for registration.

He also wanted to take Atka around the practice course at least once as they hadn't been to a competition in months and he was sure they would be a bit rusty.

Harry was just going to fetch someone who could get Victor for him when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Harry turned, thankful to see that it was Victor with his puppy trailing slowly behind him.

Harry watched the two come down the stairs. Victor looked tired, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand though when he saw Harry he smiled and quickened his step. "Sorry," he said when he got to Harry "I didn't know we had to be up so early."

Harry didn't really think that ten thirty was that early but he had slept in too so he guessed he shouldn't judge the other man.

"It's okay," Harry said "though we have to hurry now or else we will be late."

"Well I'm ready to go," Victor stated.

"Good," Harry said clipping on Atka's leash and then turning to go.

He stopped when he heard a quiet whimpering and turned back to look at the stairs.

Victor's puppy was standing at the edge of the landing. Her little paws moving back and forth as she stared down like she was contemplating how to get to the bottom. Finally she just sat down and whimpered sadly.

Harry looked over at Victor; the Bulgarian was just staring at the puppy, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well?" Harry prompted feeling a bit annoyed himself when he realized Victor wasn't going to do anything.

Victor gave him a questioning look and Harry sighed.

"Aren't you going to get her?" he asked.

"Oh right…" Victor said but he still hadn't moved "I was actually wondering about that. Should we really be taking her with us? I mean this is a date."

Harry frowned, had no one told Victor where they would be going "We are going to a dog agility competition, so yes, she should be coming with us."

Victor looked blank "Dog agility?" he repeated.

Harry shook his head; they didn't have time for this. Letting go of Atka's leash he walked up the stairs towards the still whimpering puppy and scooped her up in his arms. Then he walked back down the stairs, took Atka's leash again "Come on," he said to Victor "let's go."

…

Harry apparated them all a few blocks away from the agility grounds so that none of the muggles would see them.

They landed in a deserted alley that was only a five minute walk from their destination.

It was already ten minutes to eleven and Harry hurried Victor as well as the two dogs to the registration table.

Victor walked quickly beside him but his interest was on what was around them.

The competition was being held in an outdoor arena and there were hundreds of people with their dogs milling about.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the registration table with only three minutes to spare.

The woman sitting behind the table had black hair pulled into a tight bun and a pinched look on her face.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "We were just about to shut it down."

Harry shrugged "Sorry about that, slept in."

The woman shook her head but still took his forms, she looked them over to make sure everything was in order before stating in a clipped tone "Sign here," before pointing to the bottom of the form.

Harry did as she asked, he didn't see why she was being so hostile towards them when they had technically had been on time, if they had arrived after eleven then he would have understood, but he tried his best not to let it get to him. He needed to be relaxed to do the agility, so far his day had been anything but relaxing and he knew he had to shut all that out if he was to have any chance of winning.

"And you Sir?" the woman asked directing her question at Victor.

Harry frowned and looked down at the form she was reading over now, it had been underneath the first one and Harry hadn't noticed it before, thinking that they were all one form.

Victor looked confused and the woman sighed "What is your puppy's name?"

Victor still looked blank, he looked down at his puppy before looking back up at the woman. "I didn't…" he began but Harry cut him off.

As far as Harry knew Victor hadn't named his puppy, the whole week he had referred to her as just puppy, Harry knew the woman would be really upset with them if he told her that. Here at Cruffs, or any dog show really, they took their dogs seriously. They were more than just a pet, they were family and they were treated as such. You didn't just have a puppy with no name and Harry couldn't imagine this woman's reaction if he let Victor finish his sentence, it wouldn't be good.

"Her name is Daisy," Harry said smiling down at the puppy; he wasn't sure where the name had come from but he thought it fit.

The woman looked between him and Victor skeptically.

"He doesn't speak English very well," Harry explained thinking they could probably pass that off if Victor did decide to speak, but he just stood there silently with a stiff nod and waited.

"Alright," the woman finally said "well he needs to sign here too." She pointed at the bottom of the second form "The puppy class starts at three, you will need to be there fifteen minutes early."

Harry nodded as Victor stepped forward, a little reluctantly, and signed the form. He had taken Atka to the puppy class a few times when he was still a puppy. Basically you were put into a small group with an instructor and then everyone went through a more basic version of the agility course. It isn't good for puppies younger than six months to do any jumps since their bodies and bones are still growing and they strain can cause damage, but they could learn how to run the course, go through weave polls and small tunnels.

He and Atka had always had a lot of fun but as he looked at Victor he wondered what Fred and George had been thinking. The course took a lot of patience, especially if it was the puppy's first time running it. He doubted Victor would be good at it, he had seemingly no patience with Daisy. Harry couldn't see it going well.

The woman handed both of them a paper with a number on it that they were supposed to stick to their back. Victor looked at his with a frown while Harry pressed his to the back of his t-shirt.

"Thank you for all your help," he said to the woman before taking Victor's sleeve and pulling him away, Atka and Daisy trailing behind them.

When they were a good Distance away from the woman Harry stopped and took Victor's number from him. He peeled of the back and then stuck it to Victor's shirt.

Victor arched a brow at him.

"It's so they can identify you," Harry said before turning to look around "Now, I wanted to get to the practice area…I think it's this way."

Harry turned to the left and made his way through the crowd. They passed by the show ring where the toy breeds were being judged, then headed past the Fly ball area where a team of mixed breed dogs were giving the champion Collie team a run for their money.

Finally Harry found himself standing in front of the agility ring, the large breed class had already started and Harry knew he didn't have much time to run the practice ring. He nodded at Victor and then hurried to put his name down; he was third in line to run it.

Harry knelt down and called for Atka who bounded up to him, Daisy also followed and sat down beside the bigger dog, titling her head to the side as she watched Harry. Harry chuckled and gave her a gentle pat before turning to Atka. He removed the husky's collar and stroked down his soft fur.

"Okay buddy," Harry said quietly as they waited for their turn "I know we haven't done this in a while but I know you can do it."

Atka whined in what seemed to anticipation as they made their way up in the line. Harry chuckled, he knew his dog loved to run, he always got excited when they were at a competition, in fact he was amazed that Atka hadn't started barking yet.

As if his thoughts had triggered it as they made it to the gate, the person ahead of them moving into the ring, Atka began whining louder and barking in excitement as he pulled at Harry's pant leg with his teeth. He was jumping around too; Harry grinned and ruffled his fur as Atka jumped up at him.

Just before the person ahead of them finished Harry turned back to look at Victor. The other man was frowning at Atka's display and Harry sighed. He caught Victor's eye and motioned towards Daisy, he didn't want her get lost or trampled in the crowd if Victor wasn't paying attention to her.

It took Victor a moment before he got the point and moved to grab Daisy's leash. The puppy looked up at him and then rolled over onto her back, rubbing against Victor's shoes, he did not look amused.

Harry felt a tapping on his shoulder. It was his turn.

"Come on boy," he said to Atka leading him into the ring. He positioned himself beside the first jump, Atka in front of it all of his focus on it. Harry gave a slight nod to the timer and then they were off.

He ran next to Atka using hand signals to let Atka know what he wanted him to do. He led Atka over the first three jumps, the dog managing them with ease. They made a sharp left to the weave polls "Weave, weave, weave!" Harry called.

Atka went fast and was through in no time. Harry led him over the next few jumps and then led him over the teeter totter. Atka jumped off a little too soon, his feet missed the bottom of the teeter totter and Harry knew it would have cost them five points if it had been on the real course. Harry made a note to himself to bring Atka over slower next time.

However they were still making good time. Harry signaled that Atka should go through the tunnel. "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled, his own heart beating frantically in his chest, it might not have been a Quidditch game but Harry's adrenaline was still pumping. He had forgotten just how much he loved being at the agility trails with Atka and knew he would have to bring him more often.

Atka jumped over the last two jumps before running up to Harry, who embraced him happily, scratching behind his ear.

Harry made his way out of the gate so that the next person could start their run.

"Good job."

Harry turned around and his smile widened.

"Alice," he acknowledged as he looked down at her Red merle Australian Shepard that was walking beside her "thanks. How are you and Swift doing?"

Alice smiled as she walked up to him; she was a petite woman with long blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she bent down to pet Atka "We're doing great, I haven't seen you around for a while."

"No," Harry shook his head "I've been a bit busy for the trails but I'm hoping to rectify that."

"Well good," Alice said walking with him "I look forward to the competition."

Harry chuckled. Alice had been a true competitor when he used to compete. He remembered some very exhilarating trails where it had come down to him and Alice; they were always battling for top dog, good naturedly of course.

Alice was about to say something but stopped as something ahead of her caught her attention.

Harry looked over and almost groaned. A large crowd had gathered around Victor who was playing tug-of-war with his pant leg with Daisy. The puppy was locked on ripping the fabric of Victor's pants as she pulled with all her might as puppies will do.

She was only playing but Victor didn't seem to think so. He was pulling his foot back and practically yelling at Daisy who didn't understand a thing he was saying. The crowd looked stunned at Victor's behavior, especially since Daisy was such a young looking puppy.

Harry placed his hand on Alice's shoulder "Excuse me for a second will you?"

Alice nodded and then watched as Harry made his way to the front of the crowd. He hissed and order in Victor's ear to hold still before bending down and gently removing Daisy's teeth from Victor's pant leg. He scooped Daisy into his arms, the black bundle of fur nipping at his fingers playfully as he straightened and then made his way back to Alice.

Victor was left standing there dumbly as the crowd muttered things about him under their breath before slowly dispersing. Victor looked over at Harry who was again taking to Alice and scowled before heading the other way.

Harry watched him go before turning back to Alice who was playing with Daisy.

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair "I don't know what I'm going to do about him."

"Are you two and item?" Alice asked.

Harry looked back to where Victor had disappeared "Kind of, it's complicated, this was our second date."

"I see," Alice said "he doesn't like dogs?" was her next question.

"How could you tell?" Harry said sarcastically.

"That's too bad, I…" she obviously didn't know what to say.

Harry shrugged "I need to get to the starting gate; it's almost time for our run."

"I'll come with you," Alice said "I already did my run."

…

The next time Harry saw Victor it was after he had already finished his run. Alice had already left to go to her next event as she had signed up for free style with Swift but promised she'd be back for the results.

The man walked up next to him with a sheepish grin on his face "Sorry about earlier," he said.

Harry turned back, he was surprised to see Victor again, he hadn't been positive if Victor would return.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"To fix my pant leg," Victor said holding it out to him.

Harry doubted that it had taken the man that long to fix his pants but he didn't push it.

"Are we almost done here?" Victor asked.

"I'm just waiting for them to announce the winners," Harry said "and then you have to do the puppy course."

Victor made a slight growling sound and Harry looked over at him "What?" he asked.

"Can't we skip that?" Viktor said "I have no interest…"

Harry didn't want to hear anymore "Fine," she said, he hadn't thought it would be a good idea anyway.

Victor smiled at that and then slung his arm around Harry.

Harry looked up at him disgruntled, Victor couldn't be serious. He slid out from underneath the offending arm and walked closer to the fence that outlined the agility ring so he could watch the last dog and handler make their way around the course.

Victor followed him but didn't try to embrace Harry again.

However after only a few minutes Victor groaned "I'm starving, how long is this going to take?"

Harry gaped at him, he was unbelievable.

"What?" Victor asked.

Harry shook his head "Why don't you go grab something to eat then? There should be a few vendors milling around."

Victor didn't move "I thought we could go together."

Harry couldn't stand the idea of eating with Victor at the moment, he was too annoyed at the other man "I'm not hungry and I'm not planning to eat until we get back to the mansion."

Victor stood solemnly for a moment before he turned and headed to find a vendor, he was tired of waiting around.

Harry went back to waiting for the judges; he too wanted to get going.

…

Harry and Atka had come in third place, Alice and Swift had taken first. Harry had congratulated them and he was just happy that Atka had placed, he hadn't expected to since they hadn't been practicing for it.

Harry had said his goodbyes to Alice and promised to see her again soon.

Then he headed towards where he knew the vendors would be parked in hopes of finding Victor so they could leave.

He was easy to spot and Harry wasn't happy at what he saw. Victor was standing in the middle of a group of adolescent girls and was telling an animated tale, the girls were swooning at his every word.

One even reached up to stroke his bulging muscles in his arm as he flexed them.

Harry glared at the scene before marching up to them.

"You ready to go?" he asked Victor tensely.

Victor smiled brightly at him "Of course," he agreed and waved goodbye to the girls. A few of them pouted, sad to see him going.

Victor had to practically run to catch up with Harry's fast pace as they left the arena. The latter was itching to get back.

When they made it back to the apparition point Victor smiled and said "Finally, glad to be out of there."

Then, surprising Harry, he leaned into his space and pushed him up against the wall of the alley.

Harry's hands came up automatically and pushed Victor away.

Victor stared at him slightly confused "What? I don't get a kiss?"

Harry glared at him "No, you don't get a kiss. I'm not sure if you were on the same date as I was but considering how I'm feeling I barely want you near me, it wasn't good."

Victor looked even more confused.

"If I could have taken any of the other guys on this date I'm sure we would have had a better time than I did with you. Even Charlie and we're barely speaking!"

"I don't understand" Victor said completely not grasping what Harry was saying.

"I like dogs!" Harry blurted out with frustration. "I like dogs and I tried to share that with you but all you did was complain about when we would be leaving. Atka is a big part of my life," Harry said gesturing to the husky who was sitting with his head cocked to the side and the yellow ribbon that they had won tied to his collar. "He will continue to be a big part of my life no matter who I decide to choose and I'd like to choose someone who won't completely ignore him or neglect him like you've been doing to your puppy the past few days!"

Harry had run out of steam.

He bent down and picked up Daisy off the ground, he held her close then grabbed Atka's collar and told Victor he would see him at the manor.

Then he was gone leaving the dumbfounded Bulgarian where he stood.

…

Fred and George were hurrying out of the tent to meet Harry when he got back but Harry held out a hand and grunted "Not now!" before taking both dogs to his room.

…

When Ron and Hermione did talk to him later that evening before the group date he said he didn't want to talk about it but that there might be more than one person going home at elimination.

…

**A/N: It's time to vote. How to do so you ask? Send me a review or a private message with the name of who you think should go home. Only one name please. If you give me more than one name I will choose the first one and put it down as your vote. **


	12. Second Chances

**It's been a long time since I updated, I know that and I'm sorry, however I can't promise that I will update frequently. I love writing, and this story is one of my favorites, I hope to finish it someday but it has to be said that it will probably be a long process. **

**I'm thankful to you guys for continuing to follow and always leaving me reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback but I also have to mention, after receiving this anonymous review **_**'I really like this story and Im very upset to see that you still have not updated in six months please update soon or I will drop your stories from my favorites' **_**that threatening me will not improve my updating time. I understand some of you are frustrated, I feel the same way when I come across a story I really like that hasn't been updated in a while but when I get reviews like that, I'm not all of the sudden inspired to write more but rather angered and less likely to post sooner. **

**Sorry about this long rant, to those of you who had nothing to do with it but I just needed to get it out there. **

**Now back to the story. **

…

After having had a long, warm shower, to wash away the stress from the day, Harry was feeling more relaxed than he had been earlier.

He ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair as he looked over the photos, of all the contestants, that were sitting out on his bed.

Harry had decided to not include Ron and Hermione in his decision that night. Considering that Charlie was one of the people he was seriously thinking about sending home, he didn't want anything other than his own experience and feelings, being a deciding factor.

Currently Daisy, who Harry had neglected to give back to Victor since he doubted the other man would miss her much, was sitting comfortably in his lap half asleep. Harry ruffled the fur on the top of her head affectionately and wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time, how someone could possibly be anything but in love with the little furball.

His jaw clenched as his attention shifted back to the picture of Victor. In annoyance he swept all of the photos but two to the floor. Daisy raised her head at the movement and yawned.

"What would your counsel be?" Harry asked the puppy "I'm sure you'd be pleased not to have to spend any more time with Krum hmm?"

Daisy's tilted her head to the side, looking up at him at Harry's voice, causing him to laugh "Right," he said "I forgot how forgiving dogs can be. I guess I'll have to make this decision on my own, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Daisy gave no reply but rolled onto her back and wiggled, hoping for a tummy rub. Her tongue lolled happily out of her mouth when Harry's hand moved to do just that.

…

Half an hour later, as the sun was disappearing beyond the hills that surrounded the Mansion and the light slowly left his room, Harry had finally made his decision.

He placed Daisy on the floor next to Atka and surged to his feet. He gave both dogs a look and said "Don't go getting into trouble while I'm gone, someone will be up to take you for a walk soon."

He watched with a smile as Daisy curled up beside Atka before he turned to the door. He walked out and collided with Luna who was running up the stairs towards him.

When she started to fall backwards Harry was quick to reach out and steady her. She grasped his arm firmly and looked over her shoulder, down the stairs. "Whoa," she said letting go of him "thanks."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded "Yeah. I just came up to get you, the contestants are waiting in the living room. You've made your decision?"

"I have," Harry said with a grimace "It was pitifully easy this week."

Luna didn't respond as they started down the steps.

Harry sighed and shook his head "I don't know why I'm so annoyed. When I agreed to be on the show, I knew not everyone would end up being right for me but I guess I just got my hopes up."

When they got to the bottom of the steps Luna laid her hand on Harry's arm, stopping him from walking into the living room. He turned back to her and gave her a questioning look.

"You're right Harry, when you're dealing with twelve people and hoping for the best, there's not much of a chance of everyone being perfectly matched with you, but that's a good thing. How would you ever find the one person you're supposed to be with if everyone was perfect for you? The fact that one relationship didn't work out shouldn't bother you because there are nine other great guys standing in that room and at least one of them is going to be the perfect man for you, so don't dwell on this. You'll only make yourself crazy."

Harry sighed again "Sometimes I forget how wise you are Luna."

She blushed a pretty pink and Harry smiled, he leaned in and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," she replied "now get out there before the twins get impatient."

He turned and walked through the archway with Luna following at his heels.

The atmosphere was as tense as it had been the first night but Harry was surprised to find that he didn't feel the same nervousness he'd had at the first elimination. Instead he walked into the room with his head held high and purposely strode to his place.

The contestants were lined up before him, most looking rather blank, while a few were having trouble containing their nervous energy. Harry spotted Victor at one end of the line, his eyes were downcast and he seemed deflated.

Something that Harry said must have gotten past his thick skull.

Harry looked away quickly and listened as Luna brought the room to attention, announcing the second elimination round.

When she was done a tray, which contained the nine remaining golden snitches, floated over to him. Harry reached out and let his hand run over the gold. His eyes lingered on them for a long moment but finally he picked one up and cleared his throat.

"This past week has been quite the experience," Harry began, looking the contestants up and down "I was surprised to find how much I enjoyed my time with all of you…most of the time." His eyes flicked to Victor.

"But now we must move forward, at the end of the night only nine of you shall remain."

Twisting the chain of the first snitch around in his hand Harry called out "Cedric?" first.

The taller man stepped forward with a grin on his face. He lowered his head so Harry could place it around his neck, as Harry was saying "Will you wear this snitch?"

"Yes, of course," Cedric said, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the group.

"Draco?" Harry called next and image of their kiss from the other day coming to his mind as Luna's words echoed in his head.

He grinned at Draco as the blond stepped forward "Will you wear this snitch?"

"What do you think?" Draco said in a smug tone. He let Harry place the snitch around his neck and then leaned in to steal a real, yet short, kiss from the brunette's lips.

Harry blushed slightly and when Draco turned away he noticed Severus, who was directly in front of him, scowling.

Harry started to bite his lip but made himself stop, he couldn't show his nervousness. As his eyes remained locked with Severus' own dark pools, his voice cracked slightly as he called out the man's name next.

Severus stepped forward, his eyes never breaking their contact.

"Will you wear this snitch?" Harry asked, controlling his voice.

"Yes," Severus answered and once the snitch was lying across his chest, he leaned forwards. Harry was expecting Severus to claim his lips but he never did. Instead he placed a kiss on his cheek, only lingering slightly longer than Cedric did before pulling away.

The rest of them went smoother, none of the other contestants acted as bold as Draco, for that Harry was glad.

Finally Harry got to the last remaining snitch with only Charlie and Victor standing before him.

Charlie looked nervous while Victor looked forlorn.

Harry twisted the chain in his fingers, looking between both of them.

He opened his mouth to call out the last name but after a moment changed his mind. His hand fell to his side, the snitch dangling from his fingers.

"You know for most of the evening I sat up in my room contemplating sending both of you home."

Victor's eyes flashed up for a moment and connected with Harry's, there was a little glimpse of anger there before he quickly lowered them again.

Charlie just went pale.

"I was trying to think of a good reason for keeping either of you and had trouble coming up with any. Charlie, you've been acting like a child ever since that day at the beach. It's a shame that something so silly as geography would be the deciding factor in our relationship. I would have been happy to compromise but you let your anger get the best of you and stormed off before we could really talk it through. One of the things I've always liked about you is your fiery, Weasley personality but I wonder now if that would turn out to be a hindrance in the long run."

Harry turned to Victor, his grip on the gold chain tightening.

"Today was your second chance, something that should have been clear after you came dead last in the competition. I shared something that I enjoyed with you and you did nothing but complain. If you were interested in something that I wasn't, I would still make an effort to enjoy it because you liked it. That's how a relationship works, but you didn't even try. I can't be in a relationship with someone if it's not going to be a two-way street."

By the time Harry was done he was so angry that he was shaking. He took a calming breath and looked between the two men again.

"Now I just need to decide if I should go with my gut and send both of you home tonight, leaving only those here, who truly want to be here."

Charlie got even paler at his words and his eyes moved to the snitch that was still swinging from Harry's hand.

Harry looked him over, wondering what the red head was thinking. He had been sure before he had come down, that Charlie would have been pleased to be leaving. He had avoided Harry since their beach date and just earlier that day he seemed like he didn't want to be there anymore.

Now however, judging by his behavior, it would seem that he had changed his mind.

Harry thought back to sweet, forgiving Daisy and sighed.

"Charlie?" he called, watching as the man looked up at him in surprise "please don't let me regret this."

Charlie's eyes widened, disbelieving "I..." he mumbled then shook his head "no of course not." He stepped forward shakily.

"Wiil you wear this snitch?" Harry asked when Charlie was standing before him.

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Charlie said before leaning in to place an awkward kiss on Harry's cheek and then moving to take a place beside the others.

Victor grumbled something under his breath before Harry could say anything and stormed out.

"Well that's done," Harry said, he turned back to the contestants "congratulations everyone, I look forward to spending another week with all of you, but for now it's time we head up to bed. I'll be seeing you all bright and early in the morning. Goodnight."

He turned and headed back towards his room as their well wishes washed over him.


	13. Saddle Up

Harry was halfway down the stairs when he heard the hushed arguing of the contestants waiting in the main hall. He stopped for a moment but couldn't make out what they were saying, all he knew was it sounded like they were all involved, though Colin's voice featured more than most.

Harry snuck down the rest of the steps until he was hovering on the last one. He peered out and was surprised to see an angry, flushed Colin, shoving his finger at Remus.

Harry frowned, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like the look of it one bit.

Charlie stepped up and using his body shielded Remus from Colin's wrath. "You know," he said in a clipped tone "considering you like dogs so much, this should be a good experience for you."

Colin's eyes narrowed and he started to vibrate with anger, he opened his mouth and began to shout just as Oliver happened to glance over and see Harry standing stiff on the stairs.

For a moment he was taken aback but then he coughed and said loudly, stopping Colin in his tracks, "Good morning Harry."

Colin jumped away from Charlie, looking sheepishly down at his feet.

Harry took a step into the room, his gaze slowly drifting from Colin to Remus. The older man wasn't meeting his gaze, and at that moment his age really seemed to show. He looked tired and defeated.

"Morning," Harry said calmly, treating the situation like he was approaching a wild animal "what's going on here?"

Everyone seemed to forget how to speak in that moment. Colin was looking around nervously but no one spoke up.

Finally when the silence was becoming awkward Oliver stepped forward "Don't worry about it Harry, it was nothing but a dispute over sleeping arrangements. You know how it is. We're not used to sleeping in such a confined area yet, it almost feels like we're back in the Hogwarts' dorms." He chuckled and a few people joined in to ease the tension.

"So what's the plan for today?" Oliver continued "No one would tell us much. All Luna said was that it's another group date and to meet out by the apparition point. That's where we were headed."

'Until you got distracted by sleeping arrangements, huh?' was what Harry felt like saying, instead he decided it was best to let the moment pass, at least while they were all together. Harry wasn't going to get anything from them while they were part of a large group.

"I can't say," Harry said "you'll have to wait to find out, and we should go now, we're already late."

…

"Ah, what is that smell?" Blaise muttered with a grunt as they landed in a large field with a farmhouse in the distance.

"That," Harry said as he started to walk towards the farmhouse "is the smell of the country…and manure."

Blaise made a face but didn't complain as he and the rest of the group followed Harry.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on them, heating them as they walked. The sky was a bright blue with white fluffy clouds drifting along slowly. Creating bits of shade every once and a while. Besides the smell of manure, the air smelt fresh and most of the contestants seemed excited for whatever would come of their day at the farm.

As they got closer to the farmhouse Harry lead them onto a dirt road where they began the climb up a small but steep hill. To both sides there were animal pens with an assortment of different animals.

They first encountered some pigs snuffling in the mud. Oliver and Cedric stopped for a moment to get a look at the large muddy animals but soon moved on due to the intense smell radiating off them.

The next cage had some sheep, all sheared for the summer months, calling out to one another. There was a baby that both Colin and Neville couldn't help but coo at, while a loud ram had Severus rolling his eyes.

When they were about twenty feet from the old, red farmhouse, they came to the paddock where five horses were grazing. A black and white paint horse looked up when he heard their approach and nickered. He trotted over towards the fence and reached his head out towards them.

Neville who was standing the closest took a step back and tripped over his feet. He ended up falling on his bottom.

Oliver laughed and helped the younger man up "Easy there," he said.

Neville blushed and brushed the dirt off the back of his pants.

"Don't worry there lad," everyone turned as a man in overalls, wearing a large, white cowboy hat that seemed too big for his head came up beside them "That there is Alfie, he's the nicest horse around. Wouldn't even hurt a fly, no matter how much they pester him."

Harry smiled at the man and walked over to him "John, it's good to see you again. Thanks for having us."

"It's good to see you too, you haven't been out for a ride in almost a year, Me and the Missus were starting to think you'd off and found yourself a better ranch."

"Never," Harry said with a shake of his head "there is no better ranch."

"That's what I tried to tell Shelby but she just wouldn't listen. You'll have to come in and say hello before you go, she's just out at the market but she'll be back before you leave."

"Of course," Harry said smiling "I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying hello."

John patted him on the back "Should we get this party saddled up then?"

Harry nodded, he turned to the group to get their attention "Everyone, this is my friend John Thompson; I've been riding here for the last few years after finding out about their ranch from a friend. Riding is one of the activities I enjoy doing and I wanted to share it with you, so John here was nice enough to organize a ride for us."

John gave them a smile "Harry's been a good friend to us since we met him and we wanted to do anything we could to help him find that right person. This whole situation still boggles my mind a bit, I'm still and old man with old traditions but just 'cause I don't understand it, don't mean I can't support it."

Harry noticed that quite of few of the men seemed surprised to find out that John knew their real purpose for being there.

"Besides," John continued "My girls tell me that this Wiz-Vo is the new big thing in the Wizarding World. They were so excited by the prospect of Harry filming here that I couldn't possibly have said no."

Draco gaped at them "You're a wizard?"

John started laughing "Heavens no, neither is my beautiful wife Shelby but we raised two smart witches and one mischievous wizard. The man, who came to explain the strange goings on in our home after our daughters turned ten and our son eight, said there must have been a squib somewhere in our family's past. I don't really care for the workings of it, whether there's squib blood in us or not, all I care about is that we raised three, healthy children."

"Well that explains it," Draco said.

John nodded "Indeed," he replied "now what say we get you to the barn, so that you can pick your horses and saddle up."

There was a muttering of agreement as they all started to head to the barn that was just across the yard.

"Harry?" John called out.

Harry looked over and raised a brow.

"Would you mind getting Alfie from the paddock?" he said, pointing towards the paint "I think he'll make the perfect horse for that lad."

Neville gulped when he realized that John was nodding towards him.

Harry smiled at Neville before hurrying back to get Alfie, he had no worries about Neville riding the horse. John knew what he was talking about, Alfie had been the first horse that John had put him on and the animal had been nothing but friendly and patient.

…

They were all in a small paddock by the barn. John stood before them with his own horse by his side and all of his equipment sitting at his feet.

They had spent just under twenty minutes picking out the horses they were going to ride. John had helped them after sizing each of them up and quizzing them about their personalities. Some had taken that more kindly than others.

But finally after getting the answers he wanted, John had them all paired with good horses for first time riders. That is all except for Harry. He had his own horse which was a few levels up from the others. Comet was a seven year old Bay Gelding that Harry had finally graduated to two years before. He was a sturdy horse on the trail but needed an experienced rider.

"Now Cowboys," John said, his brown hair peeking out from under his hat "I want you to listen carefully as I teach you the proper way to saddle a horse. We're going to do it one step at a time. Don't worry about rushing, it's not about who can do it fastest, it's about doing it right."

The group listened to him quietly, none of them wanting to be the one to screw up.

"First of all, you want to make sure you're a good distance away from the next person or horse."

There was a bit of shuffling as they moved their horses into place.

"Then you're going to pick up you're pad and lay it gently across the horses back," John picked up his own pad and did just that. "The pad is for the horse's safety and comfort. They're taking on a lot of weight letting us ride 'em."

Up and down the line the contestants moved to place their pads on the horse's backs. Charlie, Draco, Oliver, Colin, Cedric and Severus did there's without a hitch; easily laying them on the horses with ease.

Neville picked up the pad, fumbled and dropped it back on the ground. Then he shook his head, picked it up again and determinedly placed it on Alfie. He grinned when he realized he had done it right and then jumped when Alfie turned and looked at him.

Harry felt like laughing after seeing the look of fright on Neville's face but held it in, he didn't want his friend to be more embarrassed then he already was.

Blaise who had a five year old dapple grey mare named Tinker, seemed more scared than Neville. He stood about two feet away from his horse, holding the pad in tightly clenched fists. His eyes widened when he noticed Harry looking at him and quickly turned away, but not before Harry had seen his trembling lip.

Harry took pity on him and walked over to him. He laid his hand on Blaise's shoulder and felt just how bad Blaise was shaking. Harry gently pulled the pad from his clenched hands and put it onto Tinker for him. "Don't be afraid," Harry whispered "Tinker won't hurt you, she's very gentle. John wouldn't have given you a horse that wasn't."

Blaise didn't respond, instead his gaze landed on his feet.

Harry sighed as he turned back to John who, not missing a beat had moved on to saddling the horse. Everyone was doing their best, following John's instructions.

Harry leaned to pick up Tinker's saddle and heard a snort to his right. Harry stood upright and looked down the line. At the very end Remus' horse a white mare named Piper was snorting and pawing at the ground in agitation.

Remus looked frustrated as he worked to keep the pad on her while he tried to place her saddle on at the same time. Piper however wasn't having any of it. She started to paw the ground harder and stepped away from Remus.

Harry knew Piper, and couldn't remember ever seeing her like she was now. She was normally very sweet and friendly. Harry saw Remus sigh, his hands dropping as he allowed Piper to side step him.

He was about to walk over to Remus but stopped in his tracks when suddenly Severus was at the other man's side. The Potion's Master gently placed a hand on Piper's forehead and rubbed softly, calming her down instantly.

From where Harry was standing he could see Severus' lips moving as he spoke seriously to Remus, who's shoulders had slumped in defeat.

Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but whatever it was, the two seemed to be arguing over it.

Severus clapped a hand on Remus's shoulder and seemed to give him a slight shake. Remus looked Severus right in the eye, his jaw clenched but after a few more words from Severus, his face softened. He nodded and said something, and then Severus was handing him back his reins.

Piper eyed Remus for a moment but seemed calmer than she had. Harry watched as Severus helped Remus get the saddle on Piper.

"Why don't you go saddle Comet and I'll help this young man out," Harry almost jumped as he heard John behind him.

He turned back at the old man and nodded his thanks. He returned to Comet and finished saddling him, barely listening to the rest of John's instructions and his rules about safety on the trail. Harry had heard them all before, besides he was much too occupied with thoughts of what Severus could have been saying to Remus, and wondering more than ever about what Colin and the rest had been fighting about in the morning.

He needed to get to the bottom of it and quickly.

"I think that about does it." John said "If you follow everything I've told you, we should all have a safe, peaceful ride. Now all that's left to do is mount."

**...**

**A/N: Which two characters would you like to see Harry have a date with this week? Let me know in a review :D**


	14. Monster

Harry looked back over his shoulder and watched as the two figures got smaller and smaller, as the group moved farther away.

Blaise had refused to come on the ride with them. When it was time to mount their horses he had stepped away from Tinker shaking his head. Harry and John had tried to convince him, explaining that they would make sure no harm came to him.

John's two daughters were going to be riding with them and they were very experienced when it came to horses and horse riding, just as John was. So the group would be in safe hands at all times.

John had even offered to ride beside Blaise for the entire trip, if that would ease his fears but nothing they said could change his mind, and after one too many tries, he had snapped at them. Throwing down his helmet and turning his back on Harry.

The rest of the group had watched in shock as he avoided the horses and continued towards the gate to leave the paddock.

Harry had given John an apologetic look but the old farmer had shrugged it off. He'd called his daughter Amy over and asked her to put Tinker back in the barn. Then he'd turned to the rest of the group and called "What are you waiting for, get on up there."

They hurried to do as he'd said.

"Now remember what I told you. One leg in the stirrup, give yourself a push with the other leg and swing over smoothly, making sure not to tug on the reins in the process."

They did just that and each of them made it onto their horses without too much struggle. Even Remus and Neville had gotten up with little fuss.

"That's what I'm taking 'bout," John said as he leapt up onto his own horse "now follow me. You want to keep your back straight but don't be too stiff, the horses can sense when you're not comfortable. Lean into the seat and squeeze your legs together gently, that will get them moving. Don't be too jerky with your reins and make sure to watch where you're going at all times! We don't need anyone steering their horses into trees."

John had motioned to his daughter Becky, to open the gates, then turned his horse and waved for the group to follow him.

Surprisingly everyone followed him without a problem. They had to line up to get out of the gates one by one but once they were out, they followed John easily down the path in twos.

Just as they had made it to the dirt road, a truck pulled up. Making sure to give the horses their space it pulled over to the side and a minute later Shelby hopped out, wearing a pretty blue dress and a smile that could easily light up a room.

She grinned up at her husband "I see you got this lot on its way. I won't hold you up, but when you get back make sure to bring these boys inside for some lunch."

"Will do Ma'am," John said before leaning down from his horse and planting a kiss on her lips.

She had pulled away with a blush and slapped him on his thigh "None of that Mister!"

Harry, who had been just a few feet from them chuckled at the bashful look on John's face. Shelby had smiled at him and given him a wink. "Don't let my dear husband keep you too long, I want to have a word with you."

Harry had smiled back at her "Of course."

"Oh Shelby," John said turning and nodding towards the barn "There's a young man over there who's decided not to join us; he might be able to give you some help with lunch while we're gone."

Shelby nodded, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she did. "I'm sure I can find something for him to do. Have a good ride."

Then she had waved them away.

Harry felt kind of bad that Blaise wouldn't be coming with them, he had hoped that they all would enjoy the date since he didn't want to exclude anyone but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Instead he sighed with a small shake of his head and turned to face forward, he squeezed his legs together and brought Comet to a trot.

John on his Palomino mare Faith and Draco on his bay gelding Duke were riding at the lead. Harry steered Comet to come up just behind them and listened in on their conversation.

"So you're saying the reason your apparation point is so far from the actual is farm, is because it spooks the horses?" Harry heard Draco ask.

John nodded "Yes Sir, and believe me, you don't want to deal with a spooked horse. It tends to make them crazy, can't get near without 'em kicking and biting or trying to jump the fences. We had to learn that the hard way when the girls were young. With their bursts of accidental magic," John gave a shake of his head "half the barnyard was a mess. We had horses pacing in their stalls and breaking 'em down left and right."

"Huh…"Draco said "I guess that makes sense, though I've never really thought about it. The animals, like owls, in the Wizarding world seem to take no notice of magic, unless someone's trying to turn them into something for Transfiguration class."

Draco chuckled at the thought and turned his head around to look at Harry, he gave the brunette a wink and Harry wondered exactly what class Draco had been thinking off.

"Eyes forward," John scolded and Draco was quick to face forward again "remember what I said, we don't want no accidents out here."

"Sorry," Draco acknowledged "it won't happen again."

John accepted the apology without a fuss and went on to tell Draco a funny story about a time when one of his girls forgot to close the pig pen and when all the pigs escaped, thought the way to fix it would be with magic.

Draco listened happily, laughing here and there and asking questions every once in a while.

Harry smiled as he listened, he liked how easily Draco got along with other people, he had changed so much since his school days, plus he looked really good on his horse. Harry had a feeling that it wasn't Draco's first time riding and made a mental note to ask him the next time he got a chance.

A snort drew Harry's attention to his right as Charlie on his white and black spotted appaloosa came up beside him. Charlie pulled up on the mare's reins saying "Easy Chess," to slow her down.

As the horse came to a walk beside Harry, he realized that Charlie probably wasn't a first time rider either. The horse responded well to him and he handled her perfectly.

"Hi," he said quietly, "I was wondering if we could talk?"

Harry looked over at him before giving a stiff nod.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably on his saddle, though Harry doubted it was because of the tough leather. He let out a heavy sigh and then jumped head first into it. "Listen Harry, I'm sorry about the other day, I was being unreasonable but the thought of moving away from Romania, it just didn't sit with me well. At least it took some thinking and a good talking to, to get used to the idea."

Harry gave him a confused look at that and Charlie blushed.

"Ron found me the other night and knocked some sense into me. I didn't realize just how much of an ass I had been until it was shoved in my face. It took me realizing just what I would be throwing away because I couldn't man up, to figure out how much of a mistake I was making. I know that's no excuse but I was hoping you could forgive me. You've already given me a second chance, and I'd really like to show you that I can make it work."

Harry thought about what he had said and slowly nodded. Charlie was right after all, Harry had given him a second chance, so it only made sense for him to be open to Charlie trying to make it work.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, messing it up so it stuck out to the right, he didn't seem to notice. Instead he turned and looked Harry in the eye.

Harry met his gaze and was surprised to see how vulnerable Charlie looked.

"Did you know that I dropped out of Hogwarts when I was fourteen?" Charlie asked.

"I think Ron has mentioned it once or twice over the years, mostly when we were working on some homework that was particularly hard. He would occasionally bring up how his older brother had dropped out of school and was now some big shot Dragon trainer. He would announce that if his brother could make it than he could too, Hermione always snapped him out of the notion though."

Charlie chuckled, "That sounds like Ron. Well yes, I did drop out of school because I could never get it. I was failing most classes, while Bill who was only a few years ahead of me had top marks in all of his. School just never seemed to click for me and I felt really lost, so I dropped out. It was a hard few years, no one in my family supported the decision. You know my mom, she was on me all the time, constantly begging me to go back. Nagging and staring at me with her big, round, disappointed eyes."

Charlie shook his head at the memory and Harry found himself sympathetic with the red-head, he had of course faced Molly Weasley's scorn once or twice in his lifetime. It was never pretty.

"Then one of my friends invited me to go with him to Romania for the summer. He wanted to see the dragons and I jumped at the chance to get out of the house, away from my family. I didn't expect to enjoy it as much as I did, it was just somewhere to go, but when I got there I fell in love. I felt like I could be myself, and then when I finally saw the dragons…well whatever I had been missing in school, clicked then and there. I didn't know exactly how I was going to do it but I knew I wanted to work with the majestic creatures. So when my friend went back to England after a month, I stayed. I've been there ever since."

Charlie's fingers tightened around the reins of his horse "I no longer think of England as my home, but I realize you probably would feel the same way about Romania. So I was hoping that we could compromise? Maybe we could spend winter and spring in Romania, it's beautiful in winter, and then summer and fall in England? Or it could be the other way around. I don't want to move away from Romania altogether but I would like to figure out some way to make it work."

"Then we will," Harry said with a smile "thank you for coming to me and explaining. I'm sure we could make it work somehow."

Charlie grinned "That would be great."

Harry leaned over and patter him on the shoulder "I'm glad we talked and I look forward to finally getting a chance to find out more about you, but for now you'll have to excuse me while I go and check on the others, make sure they're all still on their horses."

Charlie's face fell for a second but he quickly covered it up and said with a tight smile "Sure, of course you can't spend the whole day talking to me, even if I'm the most interesting one here…"

His words hung in the air for a moment, there was something about the tone that didn't sit well with Harry but then Charlie laughed "I'm just joking with you Harry."

He turned and pushed Chess forward to join up with John and Draco.

Harry had pulled Comet to a halt and was just sitting off to the side of the trail, his eyes glued to Charlie's back, when Oliver rode past him with John's daughters on either side of him. He shot Harry a smile "What are you waiting for Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and shot Oliver a look "I was waiting for you to catch up, if you must know. It seems that your skills on a broom don't translate over to horse riding."

Oliver gave Harry a mock-offended look "We'll see about that, these girls are teaching me all the art of horseback riding, I'll be racing loops around you by the time the day is done."

"Don't hurt yourself, or more importantly your ego!" Harry called as they got a good distance away.

Oliver waved him away and Harry laughed.

When Harry looked back over his shoulder he smiled when he saw that Neville was coming up behind him next. Harry pushed his horse forward once Neville was beside him, so that they could ride side beside.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked.

Neville, who seemed less pale than when he first met Alfie, gave Harry a small smile "It's actually not too bad."

Harry grinned "I knew you would enjoy it if you gave it a chance."

Neville blushed "Yeah, I'm glad I decided to keep going instead of giving in to my desire to ask to stay back at the ranch with Blaise. Alfie's actually pretty sweet." Neville patted his thick neck and the horse whinnied.

Harry's grin widened "I'm happy you came too, it wouldn't have been as fun without you."

Neville shot him a disbelieving look.

"Seriously," Harry said with a shake of his head "I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you. This is nice."

"Well that's good to hear," Neville said "I like talking to you too."

Harry and Neville rode together for a while longer chatting until Neville said something that reminded Harry of that morning.

Harry brought his horse closer to Neville's and said in a soft, quiet voice so no one would overhear them "Neville, what happened this morning?"

Neville's mouth snapped shut and his face grew pale. He gave Harry a pleading look and muttered "I…I'm probably not the best person to say."

Harry frowned "Neville, please. I know you know what happened, just by your reaction, I really need to know."

Neville turned away from Harry, not meeting his eyes "It's not my place Harry."

Harry reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Neville's thigh and was pleased when Neville turned back to him. "Neville, I know this is hard for you but whatever happened is really tearing the group apart. Did you see Remus this morning? He would barely make eye contact with anyone. I want to help but how can I do that if no one will tell me what happened?"

Neville bit his lip, still looking unsure.

Harry met his gaze and gave him a long look. "Please Neville," he said again, almost begging him "it would really help me out and I promise, no one will have any idea you were the one who told me. I know it's you and not me who has to live in the suite with the others, and you don't want to be the black sheep for telling, but you won't. No one will know, no one but me."

Neville sighed but nodded.

"Thank you Neville," Harry said, he looked back and saw that the guys behind them were a good distance away, so he nodded for Neville to go on.

Neville's grip was tight on his reins but he didn't hesitate again "This morning as we were coming down to meet at the apparation point, Colin and I were walking side by side as he and I discussed Jacque and Sherlock. Severus and Remus were ahead of us when Remus' leg cramped up and he fell forward. Thankfully Severus was there to pull him back. He asked Remus, once he had gotten him upright, if he was okay and Remus had told him quietly that it was just because the full moon was so close."

"He said it quietly, and I think they meant to keep it between them but Colin and I overheard. Colin instantly went silent mid-sentence, and I looked over to see a terrified look in his eyes. It was then that I knew there was going to be trouble."

"When he finally broke his silence, it was to ask Remus exactly when the full moon was. Remus was obviously taken aback and had tried to shrug it off, saying that it was in about a week, then continuing down the stairs."

"But Colin didn't drop it there; instead he hurried after him, questions falling from his lips about where Remus would be going when it was the full moon. By the time we got down the stairs, everyone knew what they were talking about. Colin wasn't being discreet about it and his voice traveled."

"Finally fed up, and with all eyes on him, Remus had explained that Fred and George had secured a room for him that he would be in the whole night."

"Colin had gaped like a fish at that. 'A room!' he had practically shouted 'You mean a room here in the mansion, so close to the rest of us…what were they thinking. How could they keep a monster locked up with us?' He was puffing by the time he finished his rant and everyone was tense, especially Remus."

Harry's mood had gotten considerably darker as Neville continued. Rage was boiling off him; he felt like smacking Colin.

But Neville wasn't done "Colin had looked around, waiting for support but when he didn't get it, it only irritated him further. He began raving about how werewolves were vicious killers, and how could the rest of us not be upset about having to sleep next to one."

"He seemed to go on and on until Severus snapped that he was a bloody fool and reminded him that Remus would have his wolfsbane potion, therefore all of Colin's fears were rendered invalid."

"But Colin was still frenzied, and the fight continued up until you came down the stairs. Everyone had tried to reason with Colin but there was no reasoning with him."

Neville turned to Harry then and saw the anger clearly etched on his face. "Harry," Neville said, his voice timid and hesitant "Don't do anything stupid."

Harry turned to him, amazed that Neville would be so bold but Neville looked stern. "I know you too Harry, and I'm guessing right now you're thinking about going and pummeling Colin, and though I felt the same way earlier today, it would be a stupid thing to do right now."

Harry knew that Neville was right but that didn't defuse his anger, however he turned back to Neville and said "I promise not to pummel Colin, now, but I can't make any promises about later."

Neville nodded, he knew that was the best he was going to get from Harry.

Harry turned his horse, thanked Neville for telling him the truth and then rode the other way, towards the others in the group.

He was just coming up on Cedric when he caught Remus' gaze farther down. Their eyes locked and Remus' body tensed up. Harry's look must have given something away because Remus' eyes widened. He knew Harry knew, and seconds later as Remus ripped his eyes from Harry's, his horse began to misbehave. Piper stopped moving forward, instead she started going backwards, and then with little warning she began to buck. Remus tried to get a hold of her but was having no luck.

Harry squeezed his thighs together and pushed Comet forward at a trot, being careful to maneuver himself between the other horses and their riders. Just as he was within an arm's reach of Piper and Remus, Piper snorted, reared and bolted.

Remus managed to stay on and went along for the ride, zooming past Harry.

Harry gave Comet his head and galloped after them. Piper turned off the main road and went through a field, stirring up grass and dirt as she went. Remus bounced along on her back, doing his very best to stay seated.

Harry urged Comet to go faster and soon they were coming up on Piper. When they were right beside each other, Harry reached out with a steady hand and grabbed Remus' reins, pulling up. Piper snorted loudly but came to a stop and Remus was able to jump off.

Harry jumped down off of Comet too, he stepped up next to Piper to soothe her before letting go of both of the horses' reins, knowing that they wouldn't wander too far.

Then he went after Remus, who was already a few feet away, marching back in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Remus!" Harry called and ran to catch him. He grabbed Remus' arm when he reached him but Remus was quick to tug it away.

"Remus stop," Harry said, trying to reach for him again. Angrily Remus turned around, his eyes blazing.

Harry stopped walking at the look Remus sent him, but he wasn't going to give up on the man. "Remus," Harry said "please don't be like that. I know you had a rough day but…"

Remus snorted "A rough day?" he shook his head "A rough day is when pains wrack through my body because I'm close to transforming, a rough day is not being able to do something I was looking forward to because it falls on the wrong time of the month, this day was not a rough day, this day was…expected." Remus sighed, all of his anger dying as his shoulders slumped.

"Remus?" Harry began again but Remus shook his head, not allowing Harry to continue.

"I never should have agreed to do this challenge. I was hopeful, I thought maybe I could be that perfect person for you but I was wrong…and selfish. No one should have to put up with me, and my condition. I knew that from the beginning but I didn't want to believe it, I turned a blind eye. I hadn't had an issue for a while and it made me foolish. I'm sorry I put this on you. Colin was right. I am a Monster, I should just leave…"

Harry's heart ached at those words and for a third time he reached out to Remus "Don't say that…"

Again Remus pulled away "Please Harry, just leave me, I don't want to talk about it right now…"

Harry let his arm fall to his side as he watched Remus walk away.


	15. Sportsmanship

**Don't Own. **

**I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I know I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

…

After watching the last of the contestants head into the mansion, Harry turned heel and hurried across the grass, toward the tent.

Fred and George who had obviously seen him coming, stepped out the meet him but as soon as Harry got to them he shook his head "Not here," he said "inside."

They were quick to follow him without question.

Inside Harry moved to the long table in the middle of the room, it was covered in parchment and other various items. He pulled out a chair that was at the head of the table and sat down with a huff.

Fred and George approached him cautiously from either side, pulling out their own chairs and sitting down. "Tough day h..." George began but Harry cut him off right away.

"We need to ditch the challenge for this week," he stated forcefully.

George's brows rose to his hairline with surprise at Harry's tone "But Harry..."

Again Harry cut him off "Don't, I don't want to hear excuses, just find a way to make it work."

Fred tensed at his right and George frowned, they didn't appreciate the way Harry was speaking to them. Fred nodded stiffly as he began to stand up "Of course Harry, we'll do as you ask."

Harry realized he'd made a mistake. He was in such a hurry to fix things that he had forgotten himself. He reached out and placed a hand on Fred's arm, stopping him from getting to his feet. He let out a long breath and gave Fred a pleading look.

Fred sat back down and waited for Harry to continue.

"Listen guys," he looked between them "I'm sorry for being so blunt, that was rude of me but I really need to fix the mess that Colin made." He practically growled out the young man's name. "Remus threatened to leave the show, but he can't. I really care about him...he should know that I don't have an issue with him being a werewolf and neither does anyone else here other than Colin. I need to do whatever it takes for him to stay, therefore I need him to be one of the guys I have a one on one date with this week. I can't leave it to chance, so please get rid of the challenge for this week. Postpone it for another week or something, please."

"Well when you put it like that..." Fred began.

"We'd be happy to oblige." George continued.

Harry gave them a small smile "Thanks guys, it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem Harry, when we put our heads together, we can solve any problem." George said with a grin "I'm sure we could move something around, what was that challenge we weren't overly keen about Fred? It could be scrapped."

"Or we could combine two challenges together..." Fred suggested, thinking out loud.

George was nodding as he grabbed a parchment and quill to jolt down some of their ideas "Or perhaps we should do bi-weekly challenges, so Harry has the option to choose who he wants to go on a date with every other week?"

"Now that might be giving him a bit too much power..." Fred said shooting Harry an amused look.

Harry forced a smile. He loved the twins and appreciated their willingness to change things for him but at the moment he didn't have it in him to watch and join in their antics. He stood up "Thanks again guys...I think I'm going to head back to the mansion."

Something in his voice must have given him away because before he could turn to leave, Fred was at his side, stopping him in his tracks.

"Harry," he said "I know today was extremely stressful but you shouldn't worry about Remus. We all watched what happened, starting from the fight in the morning, to when Remus' troubles with his horse began and then when you confronted him after his horse bolted. If you asked me, I'd say that Remus just needs some time to cool down."

George stepped up behind his brother "Yeah Harry, Remus is a private guy and being called a monster, knowing that millions of witches and wizards are going to see that weak moment in a couple of months, has to be tough. But it's obvious that Remus cares for you, he's not going to throw his chance away because of some dumb kid."

Oddly enough there reassurances made him feel a bit better, though he still had some unease. "I hope your right..." Harry sighed "I just wish I had thought of Remus before I picked horse riding, I should have known that the horses could pick up on Remus' wolf smell."

George shot Fred a look and his bother nodded. George took out his wand and gave it a quick flick, within seconds one of the monitors was flying over to them.

"I know you'd like to get back to your rooms Harry, but we think you should check out some of the footage we captured today, it might give you some insight," Fred said guiding Harry back to his chair.

Harry frowned but before he could protest Fred continued "Come on Harry, what harm could it do? You'll have plenty of time with your thoughts after."

The younger man sighed; he knew he wouldn't be winning this argument anytime soon, so instead he dropped into his chair defeated.

George grinned "There's a good lad," he said humor filling his voice. He handed Harry the remote before he and Fred moved off to rework their plans for the next few days.

Harry stared glumly at the screen but finally did as he was asked. He pressed play on the remote and found himself watching the contestants as they moved around their rooms. It was obviously early morning; some were still in their sleep clothes, getting ready for the day.

Harry knew what was coming. As curious as he had been that morning about what had happened, he found he didn't want to see a live version of Neville's account. However he pressed on, gritting his teeth through the whole encounter. Anger was radiating off him by the time the contestants were heading to the apparation point in the video, he couldn't understand why Fred and George thought this would be good for him.

Harry groaned and made himself keep clam. He took a deep breath and tried to relax in his chair, all of his stress could not be good for him. His eyes took in the scenes in the video but he wasn't really seeing them.

That was until he got to the moment when Remus had been trying to saddle his horse and having trouble with it. His attention was peaked when he saw Severus walk over and realized he could hear what they were saying.

He leaned forward in his seat, interested. In the back of his mind a little voice gave him pause. If he watched this moment between them, wouldn't he be invading their privacy? Harry pushed the thought away, curiosity winning over, he told himself he needed to know, that it was only so he could help Remus in the end, though he knew he would still feel guilty about it after.

The camera zoomed in on Severus shoving his reins into Draco's hands and striding over to Remus. He quickly but gently grabbed Piper's reins and stilled her movements. His hand came up and soothed down her forehead. He was whispering something reassuringly to her but Harry couldn't make out what he was saying.

When the horse was finally calm, Severus turned to Remus. "Get a grip Remus," he muttered, frowning at the man.

Remus threw him an outraged look "I need to get a grip? It's not me, it's the horse...even he knows what I am."

Severus snorted "You really are deluding yourself Remus and ruining your chances with Harry in the process. You and I both know that horse can't sense a damn thing other than your heightened emotions. I designed the wolfsbane potion myself, in case you had forgotten and the properties I used ensure that the scent of the wolf is masked when you are in your human form."

Remus let out what sounded like a growl and tried to turn away from Severus but the other man grabbed his shoulder tightly. "That idiot child didn't doesn't have a clue," he shook Remus to get his point across "he obviously has no knowledge or understanding of werewolves, and that showed this morning. Not one other contestant agreed with what he was saying, it was obvious by the looks on their faces. Perhaps you were too preoccupied to see but the truth was there and the only one who was believing any of the nonsense Creevey was sprouting was you, who knows better than any of us that it wasn't true."

Remus still looked less than enthusiastic but it was obvious that Severus' words were getting to him.

"You need to forget about what he said to you since his opinion doesn't matter anyways, the only one whose opinion matters is Harry and you know that he doesn't have anything against you being a werewolf. Don't let that brat ruin your chances." With that Severus had handed Remus back his reins and walked away.

Harry's attention slipped away from the monitor as he thought about what he had just witnessed. He found himself respecting Severus even more, he wasn't sure what the other man's incentive was for helping Remus out, or if he had one at all, but he was so very glad that Severus had.

He'd left the competition behind him and took the time to reassure Remus when he could have let him falter; it gave Harry new insight into who he really was.

Harry grinned and turned when he heard Fred and George approach again. "Thanks for showing me that," he said when he was facing them.

Fred nodded "No problem Harry."

"What are friends for, if not to give you a little shove in the right direction?" George added.

Harry eyed them at that, wondering if they had been suggesting what he thought they were suggesting, but the twins didn't give him time to ponder it.

"We have come to a conclusion for how to move forward without the challenge this week, now we just need to find Luna so that she can make the announcement of our new arrangement to the…"

Fred was interrupted when a loud, shrieking alarm went off making Harry wince and want to cover his ears.

"What's happening?" he yelled over the noise when he got a look at the twins' faces. The humor and mischief that had been there a second ago was now replaced with complete seriousness.

They didn't answer him.

"Drayton," George called to one of the crew members working at the back of the tent "pull up the feeds from the contestant's quarters!"

Harry looked up in surprise as all the monitors flipped to an image of the same room, from different angles and perspectives. Harry's eyes widened at what he saw, once the images had a chance to wash over him.

…

**Sorry about the Cliffy…*Hides* I've been told I'm notorious for leaving them but it just seemed like the right place to end this chapter. **


	16. Kiss It Better

**Don't Own. **

**See, I didn't leave you guys hanging too long on that cliffhanger…**

…

Harry blinked at the monitor in surprise; Colin and Draco were brawling on the ground like school children. The other men were standing around looking just as shocked as Harry felt.

Fred and George snapped out of their surprise quicker than Harry did "Drayton, Elora, come with us," Fred said making his way towards the tent's exit "Thomas, you floo the Healers just in case we need them."

Harry got up to follow the twins but George caught his movement and turned back to him "No Harry, you have to stay here."

"Why?" Harry asked annoyed.

"It's protocol," George explained, though it really didn't explain much to Harry, however he sat back down with a huff. The others ran out of the tent and Harry's attention returned to the monitor.

Both Severus and Oliver had stepped in now as they tried to pull the two apart. However neither of the younger men were making it easy for them. Draco had Colin in a headlock, and Colin's arms and legs were flailing as he tried to get shots at Draco.

It was a flurry of blonde hair and fists. Harry sat, his foot tapping anxiously against the ground. He watched as Severus was finally able to pull Draco from the fight but Colin was still trying to get at him.

Then Neville stepped forward and seeming to be the only one to remember that he was a wizard, took out his wand and shot a stunning spell at Colin once he was sure Draco was out of the way.

Colin slumped forward instantly and probably would have broken his nose if it hadn't been for Oliver catching him right before he hit the floor.

Severus let Draco go and the younger man turned just enough so that the camera which had caught the whole thing, finally captured an image of his face, Harry's jaw clenched at the sight. Draco had a cut above his eyebrow and a bloody lip.

Forgetting what George had told him, Harry surged to his feet and ran out of the tent, heading in the same direction Fred and George had gone.

When he got to the contestants' rooms they were already there and he was out of breath.

Fred was trying to get answers for what started the fight. Though just like that morning no one seemed to be in a very talkative mood.

In exasperation Fred turned to his brother and growled "Charlie, what happened here?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable but he cleared his throat after both Fred and George shot him glares. "As soon as we got back to the room Colin started up again, he wouldn't leave Remus alone and kept going on and on about how he was a Monster, and how unbelievable it was that Harry would allow him to transform within the mansion risking everyone else's safety."

"He was getting on everyone's nerves," Cedric chimed in "none of us agree with him and we just wanted him to drop it, so we tried ignoring it. But when that didn't work…"

"When that didn't work I told him to shut up," Draco spat "and his response was to push me." Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair "I guess I just lost it after that."

"We don't condone fighting Draco, no matter who started it," George stated "you signed a contract before the start of this show that had you acknowledge that you aren't allowed to harm anyone else's person and failing to uphold that contract would result in disqualification from the competition."

Draco's face fell as he stared between Fred and George, looking for any possibility that he had misheard them.

However before George could go any further Harry was pushing past him, he then turned and stood with his back towards Draco in a protective state "You can't disqualify him," Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest "he didn't do anything wrong…he did what I would have done."

George shook his head at Harry's presence "You were supposed to wait downstairs."

Harry ignored the disapproval in George's voice "I'm not moving until this mess with Draco is cleared up."

Fred sighed; he looked at his brother and then frowned at Harry "Given that Colin was the first to initiate the fight, it would seem that Draco's actions would have been in self-defense. Now, let's move this somewhere private, and we'll get your cuts checked out Draco."

George reached for his own wand and used it to float Colin's still body out of the room. Fred nodded at Harry before following his brother.

Harry turned to see Draco staring at him with an astonished look "Are you okay?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and then nodded, like he was confused "Yeah, it's just a few cuts and bruises."

Harry laid a comforting hand on Draco's arm and nodded towards the door "We still need to get you cleaned up."

Draco took the cue and began moving towards the door. Harry followed him, but before he left he clapped Neville on the shoulder and smiled at him "Good job."

Harry and Draco made their way to the tent where Draco was led to one of the tables by a Healer.

Fred and George made a beeline to Harry once Draco was being taken care of. "What was that?" Fred hissed at him.

Harry shrugged "I couldn't let you toss Draco to the curb."

"We were never going to do that," George said and at Harry's confused look continued "but we were in front of the cameras and had to act responsibly, those contracts are binding but there are ways around them. We however didn't want the executives at Wiz-Vo thinking that we don't take them seriously. You do realize that if something upsets them this whole deal is off?"

Harry bit his lip "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

George sighed "We'll do our best to work it out but will you please try and listen to us from now on?"

"Like when we tell you to stay somewhere, you actually stay there?" Fred added.

"Yes," Harry said "I promise, no more rashness…at least I'll try."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for," Fred said with a laugh before he and George moved off to deal with the issue of Colin.

Harry made his way over to the table that Draco was being fixed up at. He sat down beside the blonde and watched as the Healer made Draco drink a blue, lumpy substance that instantly healed the cut above his eye.

Draco handed the cup back to the woman and grimaced; she smiled at Harry "He's all yours." Then she got up and left.

Harry watched with concern as Draco turned to look at him. Harry still felt anxious as the image of Draco's bloody face entered his thoughts. Most of the blood was gone now but Harry still had an ache in his chest. He slowly lifted his hand and gently brushed Draco's now perfect eyebrow.

Draco stared at him questioningly and Harry sighed, knowing that he was okay.

"I really appreciate you standing up for Remus," Harry said as he let his arm fall to his side.

"He didn't deserve to be treated the way Colin was treating him," Draco answered honestly.

"Still there were seven other men there that could have jumped in and didn't, you were the only one brave enough to stick up for him." Harry said.

"Or stupid enough," Draco chuckled darkly "I almost got kicked off the show for it."

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Harry said seriously.

"No, you didn't," Draco agreed, his eyes searching Harry's.

Harry grabbed a tissue off the table and swiped at the little bit of blood that was left at the corner of Draco's lip. When it was gone, he leaned in and pressed him lips against Draco's, pushing his body closer as he did so.

They were sitting in separate chairs so it was hard to maneuver closer to each other but that didn't stop Harry from trying. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him out of his seat so he was practically sitting in the brunette's lap.

Draco gave in willingly, his hands slipped into Harry's hair and he moaned against Harry's mouth.

Harry only kissed him harder as he pushed his tongue past Draco's lips and listened to the man whimper.

When Harry finally pulled away they were both breathless.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes as they sat panting against each other "You know," he said with a little smirk "I might have to get in more fights if the end result means I end up in your arms."

Harry blushed "So you're feeling better then?"

Draco leaned in and stole a short, sweet kiss "I'm feeling better than I have in a while."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could someone was clearing their throat behind him.

Draco remembering where they were scrambled to get off Harry's lap and back into his own chair.

Harry turned to see Fred looking at him with a small grin "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said and then the grin disappeared "but we have a little problem. Harry I need you to come with me, and Draco I'll need you to fill out an incident report before you head back up to your rooms."

Draco nodded quickly and Harry stood up to follow Fred.

Fred led him out of the tent towards the main gate of the mansion where Harry saw George arguing with Remus. His step quickened when he saw the older man and hurried to the two.

"What's happening?" Harry asked when he got to George's side.

"Remus is convinced that he should leave," George explained with a frown "maybe you can talk some sense into him?"

Remus was shaking his head "This whole thing is my fault; I should just leave before I cause any more trouble."

Harry stared at Remus in disbelief "This isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is, if I hadn't been here none of this would have happened." Remus insisted.

Harry stepped closer to him and Fred and George took it as their hint to leave.

"Remus," Harry said seriously "this wouldn't have happened if Colin hadn't have been here, this was his fault and no one else's."

Remus looked to his feet "I'm obviously making people uncomfortable by staying; I should never have thought I could make it work. My being a werewolf complicates everything."

"Stop doing that," Harry said getting annoyed "stop blaming yourself. As far as I know this isn't a pity party Remus. You have nothing to be sorry about and you better be damn sure that I'm not just going to let you walk out of here because of some asshole like Colin."

Remus stared at him.

"Remus I like you, when you first walked in here I didn't think I could see you as anything but a friend, but now I'm not so sure. I want the chance to get to know you better, I want to know if we can make this work because I'm starting to have feeling for you, so please don't leave because of Colin. He's the only one who has an issue with you being a werewolf, and that won't be a problem in the near future because as soon as he wakes up, I'm sending his ass home."

Remus still didn't say anything and Harry placed his hands on his hips "You're not still going to leave are you?"

"No," Remus finally said "I'm just taking everything in."

Harry smiled at him "Good," he leaned up and placed a kiss on Remus' cheek "now let me walk you back to your rooms, so I can make sure you don't try to run off again."


End file.
